My Unknown Life
by Finnigan-Fan
Summary: Rebecca finds out new secrets about her life and falls in love with someone who will always care for her.She is friends with her step sister and relates alot to Luna Lovegood. This secret gives her danger, fear and pain but her friends and family supor.


.

My Unknown Life

"Girls get down here NOW" Susan called. Emily and I rushed down to Susan got everything we needed we were going to The Burrow for the last month of summer. Emily was a year younger than me and was friendly with Ginny, me on the other hand I kept to myself spoke to Ciana and Emily but other than that I was friendless. My mother and Father had died but if you ask Susan what had happened she'd change the subject. I use my Mothers maiden name because I don't know anything about him.

"Now girls Ciana has gone with all your stuff with her now Rebecca you go first" Susan ordered. I stepped into the fire and said clearly "The Burrow" I got this swirling feeling and suddenly I turned up in a sitting room and I could hear humming. I strolled around the sitting room until I knocked over a picture and a red haired boy came in.

"MUM!" he called, a stumpy red haired women came into the room just as Emily came threw the fireplace.

"Emily" She said and went over to hug her "I haven't seen you in ages"

"Hi Mrs Weasley Ron WOW your tall" Emily said looking at him.

"You must have shrinked" Ron laughed "And you are?" he said looking over at me.

"OH sorry I'm Rebecca Evans" I said.

"Yes yes Susan said you would be coming, first time I've saw you since you were two" Mrs Weasley. "Same as Ron you were"

I smiled at Ron.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley get in here now and get your stuff up"

Ginny came into the room with a black haired boy at her side.

"May I go outside please?" I asked Mrs Weasley as Emily and Ginny reunited.

"Of course dear make yourself at home"

I walked out the door where the black haired boy was standing then I saw a lightning shaped scar on his forehead the exact same one I have on mine. I gasped and pointed to his head. I was about to lift my side fringe to show him mine until Mrs Weasley shoved us out the door way and shut the door.

"I thought this would happen" She muttered.

I looked at her "What….How…Why?" I mumbled

"Ok, Harry Rebecca you are both twins. Harry you know about your parents so you can fill her in while I get the others to get start on the dinner, go up to Ron's room and talk"

Harry did as told and led me up to Ron's room it was full of posters of the quidditch team _The Chudley Cannons_.

"So…" Harry said as he sat down on one of the two beds "What do you know and what do you want to know?"

"All I know is that I half-blooded and my Mams name was Evans ….. and she was in Gryffindor…. Who's my father and how did they die?"

"Well our father was also a Gryffindor his name was James Potter he was animagus a stag he was part of a group Marauders with other animagus and a werewolf called Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew and Sirius…."

"Sirius was my godfather I used to call him Padfoot before he died and uncle Remus I know he's a werewolf he visits me often but never mention Mum or Dad. How did they die?"

"Lord Voldemort killed them after Peter told him where they were."

"So my name is Rebecca Potter?" I asked he nodded. "Can we go down now I'll ask you more when I know more to ask you about."

He got up and led the way down stairs were Emily and Ginny were waiting at the bottom.

"I'm sorry I didn't …." Emily started but I stopped her with a hug, Ginny joined in then an owl came threw the window it was my owl lemon drops. The letter was from Luna I hadn't seen her in a while.

_Dear Becca_

_How are you? Any news? Well I caught a Nargle yesterday but it got away before I asked it for my shoes back but don't worry I'll get him next time. Cant wait to see you back at school let me know when your going into Diagon alley. Write back soon _

_Luna._

When I finshed reading I started to laugh me and Luna believed in Nargles and lots of other things. Ginny showed me around the house while Emily help Ron clean his room after a while I went outside and sat down on a chair and thought. _Why did they split us up? Why did he know stuff I didn't?_

"Are you ok?" a voice asked I turned around it was one of the twins I nodded "You don't have to be afraid to ask him anything"

"I'm not I just don't feel comfortable yet" I said.

"Ok, I'm George by the way" He said taking a seat.

"It's lovely here reminds me of a friend"

"Who?" he asked

"Cedric I used to go to his house over the summer they had a beautiful flower garden I stayed there while Emily visited her Aunt Tessy she didn't approve of me so I wasn't allowed to go."

"No way that Cedric Diggory guy I wondered who was that walking with him if it wasn't Cho!" he said

"Yeah" I didn't relies but silent tears were running down my face when Mrs Weasly called us in for dinner and we went up to bed after that the month went quick soon we were packing for the train to Hogwarts.

"Quick quick Rebecca you can go threw the wall first with Ginny"

Me and Ginny ran threw the wall between platforms nine and ten suddenly we were on platform 9 ¾ and after everyone arrived we bed are goodbyes and got onto the train. I went to find a compartment when I bumped into Ron.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm grand, have you seen Luna?" I asked

"I'm here" a dreamy voice called, I turned around to find Luna I ran to hug her.

"I missed you so much" I said.

"Rebecca, Harry wants to know if your all right so shall I tell him that you will drop in"

"No wait I'll go with you Luna can hand out _The Quibblers _on her own" I said

We walked down the hall to the end of the train a little girl came up to me and gave me a letter from the new teacher. We reached the compartment where Harry and a bushy haired girl sat.

"Hiya Harry" I said as Ron sat down, I just stood at the door.

"Oh its true" the girl said.

"What is?" I asked

"I didn't think he had a sister" At this I just smiled.

"I see you got a letter from Slughorn" Harry said

"Oh yes I'm quite looking forward to going, I just had an idea, we shall go together, that will be quite fun"

"Yeah that will be great, we could go now if you like" He said and I nodded. We walked down the train hall to Slughorns little office on the train a lot of people were their the only people in knew were Ginny and Neville after the gathering Harry walked was walking me back when a voice behind us called:

"Harry never thought you would be chating up girls." I turned around a tall boy with sandy hair stood on front of me.

"No Seamus this is my twin sister, Rebecca Evans"

"Oh well its very nice to meet" He said putting out his hand for me to shake and I did so.

"Harry I must be off I told Luna I'd be back, It was nice meeting you" I waved goodbye and skipped back to the compartment were Luna sat. We changed into are robes and when the train stopped we got into a carriage pulled by therstrals. When we got to the castle Dumbledore gave his uswell speech and the term started.

Nothing exciting happened until Harry was holding I made the team as a chaser. I was over the moon. One day I got an invite to Sughorn's Christmas ball and I had to take a date. I sat down at the Gryffindor table beside Harry. He was gazing down the table at Ginny.

"Morning" I said, he jumped with shock. "Who are you bringing to the ball thing?"

"Well I don't know, what about you?" He asked

"I don't know at all I was thinking to ask someone in my year because I asked a guy who was a year or two older to go to the Yule ball thing and it didn't turn out well at all. So I was wondering who is in are year?"

"There's Neville Longbottom but he's very shy, Dean no wait he's going with his girlfriend Ginny, Oh yeah and there's Seamus Finnigan you know that irish lad that we met on the train….."

"Reckon he's got an eye for you" Said a voice from behind, I turned around to see Cho a friend of mine since my close friend Cedric died.

"Oh my god I haven't seen you in ages!" I screamed with excitement and jumped up to give her a hug after we broke free I was noticed that she was looking awkaredly at Harry. "Cho this is my brother Harry"

"Oh we know each other" She said.

"Yeah they snogged during fifth year" Seamus said from futher down the table. I looked at him he was smiling a smug smile and then I knew who I was going to ask to the ball.

"Anyway I best be off" Cho said uncomfortably. I sat back down beside Harry. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna she was reading _the Quibbler_.

That night while studying in the library, Ginny came in with Dean and sat down beside me. Ginny whispered something in his ear and he walked out of the library I looked at her curiously.

"Do you Rebecca Emily Evans like Seamus Finnigan?" she asked like a five year old.

"No" I said twirling my hair.

"I knew it" She said happily "You do have a tell"

"A what?"

"A tell, it's a thing a person dose when the tell a lie so you do like Seamus"

"Oh fine, so what I do like him kill me then" I whispered harshly. We started to giggle.

"Are you going to ask him to the ball?" she asked

"I'm a bit nervous and I wouldn't know what to say, like look at you you're a year younger than me and you had two boyfriends!" I started to pack up my things and myself and Ginny walked back to the common room. We walked in to find the room half empty apart from Seamus, Dean and Emily huddled in a corner whispering like mad. I waved goodbye to Ginny said hi to Emily and sat down to finish my charms homework on front of the fire.

"Arrrrrrg" I groaned

"Are you alright?" someone asked. I turned around and found Seamus staring down on me. He looked at my homework "The Confundus Charm confuses people" He answered the question for me and walked towards the boy's dorm.

"Seamus?" I called after him "Would you like to go to Slughorn's Christmas Ball with me?"

"Sure, when is it?"

"Tomorrow" I half laughed

"Ok meet you here tomorrow"

I nodded and he walked up to the dorm I smiled to myself, at this present moment I felt Proud I felt like Ginny.

The next morning I found myself in the common room I must have fallen asleep. I got dressed and went down to the hall and today I sat beside Ginny instead of Harry. I was greeted by Ginny's gossip:

"Did you know that Harry asked Luna to the Christmas Ball, we heard peaves he was going around singing Potty Luves Loony"

"Aw that's cute they make a good couple"

"So do you and Seamus, so I hear" She said loud enough for half the Gryffindors to here.

"Sssssshhhh" I hushed "Yes you are correct, I asked him last night while _you_ were in bed, so now that we're on the subject could I borrow one of your dresses. I would ask Emily but she's in Ravenclaw so I don't speak to her much during school"

"Yeah of course don't forget I'm going too so I'll be getting ready too"

That evening Ginny let me borrow her purple dress with a black sash for around my waist, In my hair I wore a black bow to pull back some curls away from my face. I walked into the common to find Seamus and Harry waiting. Seamus did the usawel cheesey lines. Harry hugged me and said I looked lovely until Ginny came down the stairs she was wearing a gold and black lace dress and her hair was down with the sides taken back and it was also wavy. I did her hair and I knew Harry fancied her and I could see the rage in his face when Dean pecked her on the cheek and lead her away. Seamus took my hand and lead me to the party with Harry leaving to pick up Luna. Once we got to the party I was very surprised to see Emily standing beside Blaise Zambini. I waved at her and she waved back I went to talk to her while Seamus got some butterbeer. It was a brilliant night we danced and talked but after a while I wondered where Harry had got to. The night had ended and Seamus and I had walked back to the common room. It was empty, I was now standing on front of the girls dorm entrance when he leaned in, all I could think was _its going to happen its going to happen_ until we heard a little cough. I looked over his shoulder and he turned around, we found Harry staring at us. Seamus said goodnight and went up to his dorm all I could think as Harry stared at me was_ this is awkared_. I gave a little giggle and went up to my dorm I got changed into my pyjamas and went to sleep.

The next morning was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays was planning to go down stairs and have breakfast but to find on my way Hermione on the ground with Pansy Parkinson pointing her wand at her as she had Hermione's in her other hand.

"You filty mudblood" She screamed at her.

"Leave her alone!" I roared

"_Locomotor Mortis"_ This jink hit my open hand but as it hit it the jink turned into a flower. Hermione gasped.

"Go near her again and you'll pay big time" I said to the shocked Pansy, I helped Hermione off the ground and we strolled into the hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. I sat across from Hermione but she kept staring at me I started to get uncomfortable and asked:

"Why the hell are you staring at me?"

"How did you do that, turn the jink into a flower?"

"I don't know I read about the sort of power in a book its called Mutatio…."

"Yeah I read about that…who are you waving at?" she turned around Seamus had just entered the great hall. "Oh I see, did you have a good night anyway?"

I told Hermione the events of last night she began to laugh. Harry came into the hall with Ron moments later.

"Heard you had a very… well almost good night last night." Ron said Ginny had been listening to are talk all along without us knowing.

"Well Ron at least she almost got to snog someone, you haven't snogged anyone in your life, like even Emily has snogged someone!" She said.

"Like who?"

"Oh well that's a secret we can't tell you" I said "Now I have to go and pack. I will see you in the common room or the train" I said and started to walk back to the common room when a voice came from behind me.

"Almost the whole school knows what you did now" I voice said from behind me, I turned around it was Emily.

"I swear I didn't know I could do it" I said to her before she could get offensive.

"Yeah right" she said and started to walk away.

"I SWEAR!" I screamed after her, I ran off back to the common room. I went up to my dorm and tried to forget what happened with Emily and packed. It was around lunch when we got on the train. On the way Dean, Seamus, Ginny and I shared a carraige until we got to the train we went our separate ways. Seamus and myself settled in a carraige with one of my friends Luna until Emily came in looking for a seat.

"Luna could I sit here?" she asked.

"Of course" Luna agreed, Emily walked in with her new boyfriend which was Ginny's old one, Michael Corner.

"Hi Emily" I greeted, she ignored me, Michael sat beside her and Emily put her head on his shoulder. I was shocked.

"I'm going to find Ginny, Are you coming?" I asked Seamus. He nodded, took my hand and we walked out of the compartment. We found Ginny quickly but decided to leave them because she and Dean were snogging. We decided to go back to our own one. Emily was talking to Michael and Luna was reading the quibbler. "Why is Emily so mad at you?" Seamus asked as we took our seats.

"Well you know the way I can do the Mutaio thing, she thinks I knew about it and I didn't tell her" I answered. I started to fall asleep on Seamus's shoulder as the train ride seemed to get longer. I woke up surprise when we arrived at Kings Cross station. We got off the train and walked onto the Muggle platform and then Seamus kissed me but this time there was no Harry to catch us. As we broke apart he started to walk towards his mam and dad. I walked over to Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasely were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ciana and Emily already stood.

"I'm sorry" Emily whispered, I hugged her in forgiveness. This was going to be a great summer.

Christmas Eve

Mrs. Weasley came into Ginny's bedroom were myself, Emily and Ciana slept. I was sitting awake on the bed reading a book.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley!" I said with glee.

"Oh Rebecca your awake, good will you head down and get your breakfast while I wake these three. I got up and went down stairs, it was Christmas eve. I sat down and had my sausages and eggs when the rest of the family came down.

"Morning"

"Oh shut up your always cheerful in the morning" Ron moaned "That's why I don't believe your twins Harry hates morning time" he sat down with the others and ate. I went up and got dressed. I had planned to ask Mrs. Weasley something when she was alone. I found her at lunch humming and cooking I walked up to her.

"Excuse me Mrs. Weasley could I ask you something?"

"Of course, Rebecca whatever is the matter?"

"Well I was wondering if I could go visit a friends grave?"

"Well I'll have to ask one of the Aurors to bring you this evening, I'll see if Tonks could bring you."

"Thanks" and I walked out of the kitchen and went outside to watch Ron, Harry and the twins play quidditch. Ron was very bad at it.

"Everybody it's time for lunch" Mrs. Weasley called. We all walked back inside and had lunch when Mrs. Weasley said to me:

"Rebecca, Tonks is very upset at the moment but is very happy to bring you tonight, and she wants to talk to you, like a girl to girl talk ok" I nodded in agreement. Later on that evening Tonks arrived to take me to the grave Emily and Ginny came with me. We travelled by portkey to the place where my friend lied, Cedric Diggory. I bent down beside the grave and muttered "Orchideous" and a bunch of flowers appeared at the tip of my wand, I placed them at the grave and stood back and stred at the place where he lay. Emily and Ginny hugged me. For a while I just stared at the grave for god knows how long and then I got a pat on my arm that indecated that it was time to go.

"Could I ask you something, Tonks" Emily asked, she nodded "Why are you so sad lately?" She didn't answer. "Tonks you can tell us"

"Remus, it's Remus" She said.

"Oh yeah, Harry said your patrouns changed, by any chance is it a….." She nodded as I was about to say werewolf. "But he wants to keep you safe" she nodded.

"That's enough we have to back its getting late" she said in a bitter tone which wasn't like her. She sent us home by portkey but she didn't acompany us. We landed just outside the back garden night had fallen and we could hear Fleur talking about a Christmas singer she disliked very much we walked into the sitting room greeted by Remus Lupin.

"Ah girls I wondered where you were"

"Remus" I said and ran to give him a hug. He let go and looked at me.

"You have gotten very tall and so have you Emi" he turned to her with open arms she also gave him a hug. I settled myself on the floor beside Harry.

"I didn't know that you knew Lupin" Harry said.

"Well he's a school friend of Susan's and he visits often" I said at that moment lemon drops came threw the open window and pecked my fingers. I stroked her and she dropped a letter on my lap, it had a very unfamiler writing and then I noticed a little box attached to lemon drops leg. I decided to open the letter first. It read:

Dear Rebecca

Don't open this until tomorrow morning.

Happy Christmas

Seamus

Being told not to open the parcel made me want to. Threw out the night I started talking to Fleur about the wedding.

"You and Emily must come" she said

"Of course we will I can't wait to see your dress"

"Come on girls bed time" Mrs. Weasley called

I slept well during the night but when I woke up I had a curius urge to open the parcel Seamus had sent me. Ron burst into the room.

"Come on get up" I got up with Emily Ciana and Ginny. We walked into the sitting room, the first thing I saw was the parcel. I picked it up and looked around the room Ron had tore half his presants open, Harry was sitting with a jumper Mrs. Weasly had knitted him as was most in the room. I started to unwrap the paper. Inside was a velvet box I opened it inside I found a necklace, a heart hung from that said "Forever". I didn't relise that Ginny was watching me.

"Aww do you want me to put it on for you?" she asked. I nodded, she took the necklace from the case and put it around my neck. I opened my presant from Harry it was a picture of my Mam and Dad and a photo album, Emily gave me a pair of boots and Mrs. Weasley had knitted me a pair of gloves, they were lovely. Then she walked into the room we thanked her.

"Rebecca dear, who got you that?" she asked, I looked at the ground embarrased.

"A friend" was all I could say.

"Well that friend is a very king one" Ginny stated to giggle, I elbowed her to silence. Her ma left the sitting room Ginny roared her head off laughing and went into a chant like the one Peaves did when Harry asked Luna to the ball.

"Seamie Luvvs Becky, Seamie Luvvs Becky!" She chanted

"Ginny will you SHUT UP" I screamed. Emily giggled. After a sent a letter back to Seamus with a ring that had an eagle on it. We went out to play quidditch until Harry and Ron had to peal sprouts. We played on Me and Ginny on one team, Ciana and Emily on the other. Me and Ginny were chasers on the Gryffindor and Ciana and Emily the same but on Ravenclaw. The rest of the day was brilliant and that evening we had to pack up for school the next day.

We were on the way to Kings Cross I couldn't help but fiddle with my necklace. When we reached the station me and Ginny went threw the wall first when everyone was threw the wall, Ginny left when she saw Dean and the Emily when she saw Michael. Soon it was just Ron, Harry and I getting on the train, we sat in a compartment with Hermione but it was awkward because Ron and herself weren't talking because of Lavender his, snogging partner. I couldn't stand the silence any longer so I got up and left. I was strolling down the train hall when I saw Dean walking into a compartment. I headed for the compartment when something grabbed me by my waist and whispered in my ear "Guess" his Irish accent sent goose bumps up my arm, I turned around. Seamus was standing on front of me I didn't relies how much I missed him. I hugged him, I felt like it was one of the last moments we would spend together.

"How was Christmas?" he asked me as he took my hand and we started to walk towards the compartment I had just left.

"Good thanks for necklace by the way" I said happily.

"Did you know it opens?" he said.

"No" he turned to me and opened the locket and in it was a picture of me and him at Slughorns party and on the other side an empty slot I knew what to put in it a picture of me and Harry. Mrs. Weasley had taken one at Christmas. "Seamus its lovely". He kissed my forehead andwe started to walk back to my compartment. I noticed on the way in a one compartment Emily and Michael were having a fight. We got to my compartment, Ron was gone and Hermione was reading. We sat down and Hermione started talking again.

"Rebecca, you know the way you are Mutatioeous" I nodded "Well you can also be a shield for people around you, When you learn, it says here a person who is mutatioeous can shield three to five people in a battle or war. They can also sense or have a flash of when people are in trouble but this flash or sense can cause them agonizing pain and sometimes so bad the wish to die" she read.

"Hermione, please tell me you haven't been learning about this all holiday"

"So what if I have and your not telling me that you haven't been the slightest bit curious"

"Actually I haven't even thought about it until now and by the way thanks for telling me that later on in life I'm going to want to die"

In the corner Harry was laughing so hard he was almost crying "I don't know how I'm related to you I have known Hermione for six years and I haven't been able to talk to her like that"

"Yeah well sometimes she needs telling" I shot a glance at Hermione she didn't seem to be listening nor did Luna. Emily burst into the compartment. "Why are men so Arrrg!" she shouted

"Excuse me We're not that bad" Harry and Seamus protested.

"Oh will you please just shut up! What's wrong Emily?" I asked, she sat herself down beside Luna.

"Sometimes I feel like hitting Michael with a dictionary"

"What has he done?" Luna asked.

"He doesn't look like he likes me anymore, like Blaise looked like he liked me better and the way you to are. He makes me feel like I'm unwanted" she said.

"Aw Emi it'll be alright"

An hour later we were at Hogwarts we were just told to go off to bed. The next morning we had our first class Transfiguretion.

"Settle down" Pr. McGonagall shouted. We all took are seats, me beside Seamus Hermione with Neville and Ron and Harry.

"Now we are all doing a paired project, I have everyone put in pairs all ready now I shall call the pairs out now"

"Mr. Potter and Miss Brown, Miss Evans and Mr. Callawand, Mr. Finnigan and Miss Patil" she said the last name and we had to sit into our groups I was disapointed I wasn't with Seamus but Luke was a good partner. "You will pick a spell that you find interesting and doo you project on it"

A few days later.

"Sorry I can't tonight" I told Seamus. We were in the library.

"Why?" he asked.

"Luke and I are doing are project" I looked at his face he was disapointed I hadn't spent time with him since the project started.

"Fine but you have to keep tomorrow night open we are going to the astronomy for a picnic Ok" He said, I nodded and he kissed the top of my head when a crowd of Slythrein girls came around the corner Pansy among them.

"Don't you think a picnic is a bit cheesy" She hissed at Seamus.

"Nobody asked you Pansy" I said bitterly.

"Don't talk to Pansy like that!" a black haired girl said.

"Hi Rebecca" a voice came from behind I turned around Luke Callawand was waiting for me. I kissed him goodbye and Luke and I went to do our project.

Walking back to the common room with Luke was fun until we met Pansy and Draco talking.

"Oh look who it is!" she said when she saw us.

"Pansy just find a new hobby and leave me alone!" I hissed and started to walk away with Luke dragging along.

"You just don't see it do you!" She shouted after me, I didn't stop. "He's jealous" this time I stopped she went on. "Your spending way too much time with Callawand and he thinks your rejecting him!" She said I could hear Draco laughing I started walking again. We reached the common room it was emty so we went to bed. The next morning was the first Hogsmeade trip since the holidays. I went down for breakfast I sat down beside Ginny because Seamus and Dean weren't there.

"Are you going today?" she asked

"I don't think so" I answered.

"Aw your not going to leave me with those baffons" she said pointing to the door, Seamus and Dean had just walked in. They sat beside us.

"Oh why would I torture you" I said sarcasticly.

"Pretty pretty please" she begged.

"Oh fine then" I said pleasing her.

"Yes Ha ha told you I'd get her to go" she said to Seamus.

"So you don't feel like you can talk to me now, For God sake its only a project!" I shouted at him.

"Will you keep your voice down! And thanks Ginny for ruining the surprise" he turned o Ginny.

"Hey now she let it slip" Dean defended.

"Thanks" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Well your not to tell Harry but Neville and Luna are starting up the D.A for yours and Emily's safety because You-Know-Whos back and your close to Harry so you'd need the protection" Seamus explained. "and we were going to tell you in Hogsmeade"

"Aw thank you but I'm not letting you risk your lifes on me and I'm sure Emily would say the same" I argued.

"No we are still getting the D.A back!" Dean said determand.

"Come on we're going now" Ginny said. We walked to the enterance Filch tick our name off and we headed to the village. We went into Hogs Head Neville and Luna were at the top of the room trying to get people to calm down. The did when Luna called "Look at the Nargle!" everyone was quite, Seamus and I stood up at the back while Luna made her speech.

"We are here to help Harry Potter his sister and close friends for this reason we are starting up the D.A again, if you do not agree leave, ok well the meetings are on a Friday night at eight, that's all we gathered you here for pleases feel free to leave"

Everyone left the pub and went around the shops by the time we got back to the castle it was half five and I was meeting Seamus at six. I got changed into a denim casual dress with legging and headed to the tower on the way I met Emily and Michael bickering I waved to her. When I reached the tower I could hear a sly voice and now and again I would hear Seamus's Irish voice. I started to climb the stairs, when I got to the top all I could see was Pansy Parkinson snogging me Seamus. She pulled away when she saw me. Seamus looked in my direction.

"Rebecca" He said I started to run down the stairs and towards Gryffindor house I could hear him running after me and calling my name. When I reached the common room he had caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and forced me to stop I was crying the common room wasn't that full apart from Ginny Dean Hermione and Lavender.

"Rebecca she kissed me!" He said to me. I shook my head I was crying.

"If you cared about me you would've pulled away" I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Rebecca can we just forget about it" he begged.

"No" I started to walk to the entrances of my Dorm and a felt something move on my neck "And I guess there's no _Forever _anymore." I said and I threw the locket at him. I went up to my four poster bed silent tears still running down my face. I started to sob into my pillow when Hermione came running up.

"Rebecca, are you ok?" she asked as she sat on my bed. I looked up and shook my head. "You can come down now he's gone to bed" she said, we got up and went down to the common room, Dean and Ginny were still up.

"Rebecca, he was just jealous" Dean began.

"He had nothing to be jealous of!" I insisted.

"Well he gets like that sometimes anyway he's really sorry" Dean said "Ginny I'm going to bed" he bent down and kissed her forehead, this made me cry again. During the night I fell asleep in the common room with Hermione. We woke up when Ginny shook us I still had my dress on. It was Sunday. It was ten o clock

"I'm going to get changed and go down to the library" I said, I still was in a sort of shock . I got changed into a pair of jeans and a cardigan and headed for the library. I didn't stop to talk to anyone. I walked into the library and the person I hated to most at that moment, Seamus. I stood frozen at the door when he saw me a started to speed walk out of the library. I could hear foot steps behind me.

"Rebecca wait!" he called after me, I walked even faster and I didn't know where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I aploigized, I looked up it was Blaise.

"Rebecca I haven't seen you in ages!" he said forgetting I bumped into him.

"Rebecca, will you wait" Seamus caught up with me.

"Seamus I don't want to hear it" I muttered.

"I'm sorry Rebecca I wish I didn't do it" he said and walked away.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Well, my ex, just gone, snogged your so called friend Parkinson, that's what's freaking wrong!" I shouted everyone stared in my direction and then looked away.

"Oh well that was well out of order" he said.

"BLAISE" Draco shouted "DON'T TALK TO EVANS!" he was walking in our direction. I felt like getting my anger out on someone and Draco was the one to in flicked that pain on.

"So Draco seen your darling Pansy anywhere" I taunted. He looked confused. "Oh you didn't hear how she ruined my life, well I going to ruin hers, your darling Pansy was snogging _my_ Seamus well not mine anymore"

He looked shocked, I turned to Blaise "Sorry I have to go see you around" I walked back to the common room, and sat beside Hermione and Ginny. I felt better for ruining Pansy's love life and I couldn't wait to back to my life.

May

Ginny has slip up with Dean and started to go out with Harry. I've sot of gotten over Seamus tough he still looks quite depressed. Emily and Michael are having a rough patch a few weeks ago she actually threw a dictonary at him it was very funny. Slughorn is holding a party for the sixth years. I have been getting along with Blaise a lot now and Pansy hates my guts even more since herself and Draco broke up. I was walking around the common room waiting for Ginny to come down from getting dressed for the party. I was going with Hermione since we weren't going with a boy. She was wearing a green to the knee dress. I was wearing a blue to the knee dress with a skinny belt and tights. Ginny finally came down she looked beautiful with a deep purple dress and a ribbon in her hair she was only coming because Harry invited her as his date.

"Harry's going to meet us there" she said and we headed for the party.

The room looked lovely, flowers everywhere. I looked across the room and caught sight of Harry and Ron. We strolled over to them, Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Ginny and the same when Ron saw Hermione. I gave Harry a hug and went to find Emily (she was here with Michael).

When I found Emily she was wearing a blue to the knee dress with frills at the top of it. I couldn't believe people didn't fancie her.

"Hiya" I said giving her the fright of her life "Where's Michael?"

"Oh he's not coming I'm here with Neville, he's gone to get drinks" she answered "How have you been?"

"Well, nothing exciting happened since then, can't wait to get out of here tough and then the wedding" I relied just then Neville walked up holding two drinks in his hand and then asked shyly if she would like to dance I gave her an encourging look and off they went. I sat down at a table only a few were at and I made sure to keep well away from Seamus as I possibly could. All I could see was people dancing, Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron, Emily and Neville.

"Hello" a hyper voice said behind me. I turned around to find at the table a ginger haired girl.

"Sorry but who are you?" I asked

"Oh I'm Sarah Flood, Seamus Finnigan's distant cousin and you are his girlfriend Rebecca right"

"No ex I'm afraid, it's his own fault tough" I defended myself.

"Oh yes I heard what he suposeably did but I thought it was a rumor like most things" she said reminding me a lot of Luna "He really liked you, you know"

"Well he should of thought of that before he went and snogged Parkinson" I said.

"Well he wants to be friends, at least" Sarah said hopeful.

"If he wants he can ask" I said, I don't really mind being a friend but that's all it will come to. All of a sudden a cold liquid came pouring on top of me. I screamed with the cold and shot out of my seat. I turned around and Pansy was standing with an empty goblet in her hand. Seamus was standing behind me with a towel in his hand putting it around my shoulders. Harry and Ginny were at my side at once.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I screamed at her.

"Oh my hand slipped" she said with a grin on her face.

"Well you better be careful that my hand doesn't slip one of these days" I said and headed for the door. I told the others to stay and enjoy the party but Seamus refused and walked back to the common room with me.

"She's such a cow" I complained on the way back. "I met your cousin"

"Oh Sarah, yeah she's great but she has this thing about Red Heads your lucky she likes you" he said quite uncomfortable.

"She told me that you talk to her a lot" I said looking at him, he didn't react in anyway "She said you wanted to be friends at least" I was still looking at him.

"Yeah well I would like to be back to normal but I know that you would never go back to that way after what happened, so friends is the only thing that's left"

"I would like to be your friend" We were now in the common room now. I turned for my dorm.

"Are you coming back down?" he asked.

"Probably not"

"Ah go on, you haven't even had a dance yet"

"Fine just let me get changed I don't like smelling like butter beer do I" I went up and got changed into a blue dress but this time it had black lace flowing off it. I went down to the common room to find Seamus waiting.

"That looks better than the other one"

"Can we just go please?"

We walked back to the party on the way we didn't talk all we could hear was click clack from my converse high heels. When we got back no one was sitting apart from Dean. The song was a fast-ish song. Seamus took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We twirled and laughed. I looked around Sarah was dancing with Ron she was having the time of her life. The song slowed and we just swayed. I looked up Seamus was looking at me he bent his head in towards mine. I pulled away straight away and took my hands away from his neck.

"No, You were my first but _you _ruined this, I'm sorry" I said and started to walk away. I could hear Sarah saying to Seamus "You always ruin things, don't you" and Seamus saying back to her "Oh shut up Sarah"

I went back to the common room got dressed for bed and went to sleep. The next day we had transfiguration. We were getting our projects back. I took my seat beside Luke Callawand my partner. Pr. McGonagall gave ours back we got an 'O' I was over the moon.

"Now quite down!" she shouted "Now we are leaving the school in a few months time we have one last project to do and its on people that are Animgeous, now I'm changing the partners, Miss Evans and Miss Granger, Mr Finnigan and Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Mr Longbottom. We went into our groups and started work. That evening Harry went missing. I started to get this sore feeling in my head. Hermione kept worning me that it might be a flash or vision. I thought it was just a headache. The night got dark and suddenly the dark mark shot in the air. I ran out on to the school grounds where Professor McGonagall stood looking at the sky.

"Professor what happened?" I asked staring at the sky.

"Death Eaters are on the school grounds" she said astounded.

"But the castle has been protected, How?" I asked scared

"Miss Evans I do not know how but your brother and professor Dumbledore are gone which is not a good sign"

Suddenly Ron Hermione Ginny Neville and Luna were also staring up at the dark mark. When I heard Bellatrix's cackle behind us. We turned more death eaters came out from the castle. A lot ran towards the astronomy tower I told Ginny I was to follow them. I ran after them. I stopped abruptly when I heard Dumbledore's voice and then I heard Draco's voice but the death eaters weren't there. I ran up the stairs to find Draco's wand pointing at Dumbledore.

"Draco don't!" I screamed.

"Shut up, Rebecca or it will be you next" he shouted. I hushed up straight away, I reached for my wand but it wasn't in my pocket. Then suddenly a voice came from behind me "Do it Draco" I turned around, The Carrow twins and Fenrir Greyback the savage werewolf and Severus Snape.

"Oh, look what we have here" Greyback snarled and ran his yellow finger across my face and slowly but painfully scraping my face.

"Greyback, leave her the Dark Lord shall use her in time" Snape hissed at him.

"What a shame" he said sadly.

"Draco will you do it already" snarled Alecto.

"I'll do it" Snape said and pushed Draco out of the way wand said "Avada Kedvra"

Dumbledore fell from the astronomy tower and the death eaters ran from the tower, suddenly Harry appeared from nowhere he also ran from the tower. I stood there shocked, I fell to my knees. I couldn't think straight. I just knelt there thinking of what just happened. I was there for what seemed like hours when Ron came and tried to persuade me to come down.

"Rebecca, please get up we have to get you checked out" Ron said for the fourteenth time. He had been trying to get me up for at least half an hour.

"Fine" I said with a sniff. I got up and myself and Ron walked to the hospital wing. He opened the door and in there was Harry Ron Ginny Neville Luna Remus Tonks Mr and Mrs Weasley Fleur and Pr McGonagall

"Becca!" Luna screamed and ran to hug me I was caught by surprise. "Ron finally got you down." She said as she let go. I looked over at Bill and saw Mrs Weasley and Fleur fussing over him.

"What happened Bill?" I called over to him.

"Bitten by Greyback, what about yourself?" he asked and everyone turned.

"Oh, just a scrape I got from him before he killed me but for some reason Snape stopped him and said "The Dark Lord shall use her in time" I wonder why?" I answered.

"Now it is late and you all must get some sleep" McGonagall said.

We hurried back to the common room most Gryffindors were up including Dean, Seamus and weirdly my Ravenclaw friend Emily and her sister Ciana who was talking to Seamus and Dean. I walked over to Emily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked giving her a hug

"Well, we heard from Flitwick that the Dark Mark was in the sky and then I knew that Harry was gone and that you would go looking for him but when everyone was inside we couldn't find you and then Seamus and Dean invited us up here to wait for you" She said and looked at the two talking to Ciana. Seamus gave a weak smile towards us and Dean beamed up then Seamus got to his feet looking concerned.

"What in Gods name happened to your face?" he said turning my head to look at the scrape as he did this it hurt like it was burning, I hissed a sound of pain out of my mouth and he dropped his finger. "It's gone a yellow colour Rebecca did you see madam Pomfrey?" I nodded. Emily looked at it closely and said "That looks positively ghastly"

"Can we please stop talking about how I look if you didn't know a great man has died tonight do you really think I care about how I look" I started to cry when the portrait door opened and Ron and Sarah walked in.

"Ah what did you have to make her cry for, I just got her to stop" Ron shouted as he led Sarah over, I tried to stop crying for no one had seen me cry before apart for Ron. I stopped as I say the affection Seamus had for his cousin.

"Sarah your ok!" he said giving her a hug.

"Of course I'm ok you big lump, I _can _fend for myself" she said as the broke free. I grinned up at him.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing" I sniffed happily. I walked over to the chairs beside the fire, Seamus, Emily and Sarah already sat. I sat down on the loveseat beside Seamus and Emily and Sarah on two separate arm chairs.

"How did he die Rebecca?" Sarah asked shyly trying not to upset me. I held back my tears and said "Snape" I croaked "used the killing curse on him"

I was finally able to admit it our potions teacher killed the greatest wizard alive today. After awhile Emily had to go back to Ravenclaw house and Sarah to Hufflepuff, It was just me and Seamus on front of a roaring fire. I was tired after the nights events. I rested my head on his shoulder. I saw on his finger still the ring I had given him for Christmas.

"You still wear it" I said threading my fingers in his to get a good look at the ring.

"Yeah, it's a nice ring" he answered surprised. Ileft his hand down mine still in his and drifted off. The next morning I awoke in alarm. I had no one cradling me like I did last night.

"You have awaken" the voice of a familiar Irish lad came from behind me. I turned to look at "You talk in your sleep you know"

"Oh my god that's embarrassing, what did I say?" I asked.

"Well you miss me a lot, so I heard anyway" he walked over to the couch and rested his elbows on the head of it. I got up on my knees my face barely inches from his.

"Is that so bad?" I asked "Just because I split with you doesn't mean I didn't miss you, I just wanted to punish you and being here with you last night made me relies that I love you more than I could've imagined" I lifted my head closer to his "I love you too" he whispered and then we kissed unlike the first, it was more like we knew this was meant to be. We broke apart. He grinned his clownish grin and I just smiled up at him then we heard a scream that sounded an awful lot like Ginny's.

"I knew it" she shrieked "I knew from the way you fell asleep with him, Hermione now owes me a sickle" and she ran back up to the dorm.

"Oh Well that's just brilliant" I said "I wont be able to get her out of my hair now" I said to Seamus.

"Oh she isn't that bad" he said

Suddenly the portrait door opened and McGonagall came in and shouted.

"MR FINNIGAN PLEASE GO UP TO YOUR DORM AND GET MR POTTER" she shouted at Seamus a few seconds later Harry came down.

"Mr Potter and Miss Evans I must inform you that the funerel shall take place on Saturday this weekend" She said and started to walk away.

"Has the Ministry been informed, Professor?" I asked.

"They have Miss Evans and I'm supposed to be in a meeting with them at the present moment so I really must be going" she said and off she went. I looked to Harry he was very pale. I walked got off the couch and walked over to him, I gave him a comforting hug. He started to sob I started to whisper in his ear.

"Harry, sshh its ok. He wouldn't like to see you like this"

Then the portrait door opened and in came Ro, he walked straight over to us and I mouthed to him to get Ginny. He went over to the entrance and shouted "GINNY!" she came down in a flash and when she laid eyes on Harry she took my place. I told them I was going for a walk Ron said he'd join me. We strolled out of the castle in silence. When he finally broke the silence .

"Why aren't you as sad?" he asked.

"Well Dumbledore was like a father to Harry, I already had a father figure Emily's Dad Rony and I didn't take to Dumbledore as Harry did but I still miss him he was a great man" I said looking ahead, we were walking down to the lake.

"Ok, I get it now What's happening with you and Seamus?"

"I don't know how I'm going to tell you when I don't know myself, but at least some good things come from all this" I said with a giggle.

"Whats that?" he asked.

"Well, Sarah Flood cant keep her eyes off you lately" I said as we stopped at the lakes edge. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their hands.

"Hi Seamus" Ron said. Then we heard a playful scream and then me and me and Seamus went flying into the lake. My whole body went under the water and when I reached the surface I could see Dean laughing and Ron had left.

"You freak" I screamed at him. I swam over to the edge and he pulled me up and he did so with Seamus.

"You're a bit wet there, Rebecca!" he laughed.

"Oh I wonder why Dean" I said and winked a Seamus he knew what I was thinking. We grabbed Dean and threw him in the lake.

Then I saw a complete different scene. I saw a fire and couches I was in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were talking.

"Where's Rebecca?" Harry asked.

"Oh she and Seamus went swimming and by the look on Rebecca's face I don't think Dean will be dry when they come back" Ron laughed and then so did Harry I couldn't believe it I made my brother happy. Then the scene was back to the way I left it but this time I was shivering and Dean was out of the lake.

"Can we go back up I'm freezing" I shivered. The both nodded Seamus took my hand and we walked back up to the common room. It was full and a lot of heads turned as we walked threw the portrait hole a few laughs. We split up I went up to my dorm to find Hermione sitting on the bed reading Mutaio and more. She looked up at me and burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up" I said to her and grabbed some dry clothes. I got changed and sat on Hermione's four poster bed.

"I thought you were going to drop that" I said pointing to her book.

"I was until I found out that if a twin is Mutaioeous then the cansee into each others mind" She said interested.

"Oh so that's what happened" I said not confused.

"It happened" she said "What was it like?" I was about to answer when Ginny came up. "Rebecca, Seamus wants me to give you this he says if you want it back" she said and handed me the same velvet box I had received at Christmas, I opened it and the same necklace with the same word on it. I took it out of the box and I asked Ginny to put it on for me. She sat down on the bed.

"Becca, did you know that Emily broke up with Michael?" she asked.

"No I didn't what happened?"

"Well in the library he declared his undying love for me and Emily must have overheard and this morning she threw a goblet of pumpkin juice on top of him, it was very funny to watch"

"Wow that does sound like Emily doesn't it" I said laughing.

"Oh yeah Hermione you owe me a sickle" Ginny aid looking at Hermione, I took this time to leave. I started to walk away. They started to argue.

Today is the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. Seamus was over arguing with his mother to let him stay. I walked over to them.

"Sorry Mrs Finnigan, I'm Rebecca Evans" I said extending my arm, she shook it. I looked at Seamus he looked worried. "Could I ask one thing of you?" I asked.

"Hurry now and then we must be off" she said bitterly.

"Well, Seamus could stay with myself and my step-family, im sure Susan wouldn't mind and he could come back to Hogwarts with me and my step sisters. If that's ok with you" I said

"I'm not sure, your that Rebecca one that causes all the trouble"

"Oh I don't know where you got that rubbish from" I said smiling up at her, Seamus had her sandy hair but complete different eyes.

"ah, ma go on, I'll send an owl to you" Seamus injected.

"Oh fine then but Rebecca you have to come to Ireland with us during the summer and your stepsisters can come aswell but I don't think your father would approve of her Seamie dear" she said giving me a digusted look. She gave Seamus a hug goodbye and we took our seats beside Emily and Dean. The funeral started and almost everyone was in tears including Dean. I could feel the silent tears sliding down my cheeks. It was over when the priest said "Dust to Dust Ashes to Ashes"

We could hear the noise of moving chairs, I decided to go and find Harry. I took Seamus's hand and dragged him through the crowd looking for Harry but he wasn't hard to find for Ginny was with him and it was hard to miss her flaming red hair. I walked up to them and said brightly "Hiya Harry"

"Oh hi Rebecca" he said hugging me and then turned to Seamus "Hi"

"Hi Harry" he said.

"The ceremony was very peaceful wasn't it he would've like it" I said. Harry nodded and then the mister for magic came up to us.

"Harry" he said shaking Harry's hand "And who do we have here" he said turning to us.

"Seamus Finnigan" Seamus said gladly shaking the Mister's hand.

"Rebecca Evans or Potter whatever you prefer" I said leaving my hand out for him to shake, he shook it gladly.

"Sister of the chosen one" he said "how lucky you must be"

"Excuse my rudeness minster but I am no more special than any other sister, prouder then most but not lucky" I said hoping not to offend him.

"Oh well I see you are as brave as your mother" he said.

"So I'm being told" I said confidently. I felt Seamus stir uncomfortably beside me. "Pardon me minster but I must be off" I said and turned to Harry "Harry I'm going to find Luna I'll talk to you later" I grabbed Seamus's hand started to walk off when I heard the mister call.

"It was nice meeting Miss Potter!" he called.

The next day we got on the train and headed for home. I sent and owl to Susan and she said Seamus could stay for the wedding.

The Battle of the Seven Potters.

"Come on Seamus, dear you can go first" Susan said. Seamus stepped into the fireplace and was gone in a flash. When Susan turned to myself and Emily.

"Harry is coming to The Borrow tonight and there is no guranitie that anyone will be unharmed" She said sadly "I want you both to stay safe and keep that young lad safe he makes himself off to be as careless"

"Yeah Mum we will" Emily said giving her mam a hug, I did so too. I stepped into the fireplace. I said my detonestion clearly and I was at The Borrow. I heard a scream of excitement.

"Rebecca!" she said. I looked around it was Ginny and behind her Seamus standing nervously. I ran to give her a hug. Then Emily came through the fire and her entry was more graceful then mine. She also gave Ginny a hug a went to drag Seamus away from his silent standing place.

"Ginny do you know were George is?" I asked.

"Well I saw them, somewhere" she said now confused "MUM WHERE'S THE TWINS" she called.

"IN THE GARDEN" Mrs Weasley called from somewhere.

"THANKS MUM" Ginny called back. I looked at Emily and she nodded.

"HI MRS WEASLEY" we called, we waited for a reply but none came. I bed goodbye to the girls and dragged Seamus out to the garden where Fred and George were playing with the fireworks the invented.

"Well well well, still playing with toys I see" I said as we aporched them.

"Look it here Freddie, shes back" he said passing the firework to me, I caught it effortlessly and passed it to Seamus. I went and gave the twins a hug.

"Are you doing the plan tonight?" I asked them

"Of course" they said together "You"

"Some people wont let me" I said looking at Seamus.

"Over protective are we" they said also looking at Seamus. I smiled at them.

"And I might be a little bit under age" I confessed.

"Its very hard to think you're his sister your laid back and smart. Oh I heard of the little scwaffle you had with the Minister" Fred said.

"Well I was just telling him what was the truth" I said defending myself "Anyway, will you make sure you send my love to Harry just in case….."

"Rebecca, the death eaters wont know who he is, there's going to be seven of us who look like him" George said.

"I know George but what if one of you get hurt, like I couldn't imagine a life without you two, Ciana, Fleur, Hermione and Ron. What if…."

"Becca nothing will happen, mad eye has everything planned" George said giving me a reasuing hug. My head started to burn.

That evening the order started to arrive and I started to worry. Emily and Seamus tried to calm me down but I couldn't help but worry I had a feeling someone was going to die and I couldn't stand it.

"Rebecca?" Hermione said "Are you ok? Your very pale"

I was sitting on the couch staring out the window when I heard her.

"No, Hermione I'm not" I said looking at her "I feel like there's a fire in the back of my head"

"Aw, Rebecca how long has this been going on for?" she asked.

"Just after I spoke to the twins" I said to Hermione "It hurts" I wined.

"Oh, Rebecca I wish I could make it stop" she said. Then Ron came over and sat with Hermione and me.

"I think I'll go and get some panadol" I said standing up.

"What the hell is _panadol_?" Ron asked.

"It's a medicine for a sore head" I answered.

"How do you know about that, I thought Emily was a pure blood" Hermione said

"She is but Emily Seamus and I went to Ireland to stay with his Muggle grandmother and she gave me some when I was there" I answered.

"Oh she sounds lovely" Hermione said with a smile on her face I couldn't smile with a burning pain in my head.

"She gave me and Harry an early present" I said "An Ipod, muggle music is very good" I said and off I went to get some panadol. I came back down when the order were about to leave. Everyone was saying goodbye. I said goodbye to Ciana, Hermione and Ron and then all I could do is wait in silence. Then a few moments later I was in Harrys mind. He was in the air Hagrid had just fallen and Voldemort was flying beside him. I couldn't believe it. Then his wand acted on its own and it connected with Voldemorts. Then I was back in the familler Weasley sitting room. Harry arrived a few moments later.

"HARRY!" I screamed and ran to him. I caught him in a surprise hug and whispered to him "I saw what your wand did" he looked at me in surprise ready to ask how I knew but Ginny and the others came running out. Mrs Weasley started fussing over him and Hagrid. My head started to burn. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Rebecca!" Emily shouted with Seamus.

"I'm ok" I said to them and lifted myself to my feet "Wow that hurt" I said as Seamus helped me back to the house. The pain was back but it didn't hurt as much. Remus and George came through the door. Remus was carrying George he lay him on the couch he was bleeding. Remus went up to Harry and pinned him against the wall. I was up from my seat in a shot.

"Remus, don't!" I shouted at him. He ignored me.

"What was in the corner of my office when you first came to see me?" he asked. He had his wand raised.

"A….. Grindylow….." Harry answered. Remus lowered his wand. I walked over to George. He lost his ear. He caused my pain but I didn't care I knew someone was going to get hurt or die but lucky theres been no bad news. Mrs Weasley was stroking Georges hair. I bent down beside him were Emily was sitting.

"You're the one who caused me the pain" I whispered messing to him. He opened his eyes and said breathless "Glad you were thinking about me" I couldn't help but laugh. Then Hermione and Kingsley came through the door and Ron and Tonks shortly after. Fred and Mr Weasley came next Fred went straight to George when he said he was holey. Fleur and Bill came with bad news that Mad-eye had died. I soon reliesd that the sharp pain was from George and the burning was mad-eye.

"Mrs Weasley, my head isn't the best could I go to bed?" I asked her.

"Oh course Rebecca dear. Your sleeping in Ginny's room with Seamus and Emily. Now off you go" she told me

I said goodbye to everyone and went to bed, the next day was Harry and my birthday.

I woke up, I had been in Harry's dreams all night most of the were about Ginny. The room was empty I took this chance to get dressed. I got into a pair of jeans and a nice powder blue t-shirt and just a pair of socks. I opened the door I could hear everyone down stairs. Suddenly Harry poked his head out of Ron's room with Ron behind him.

"Happy birthday!" I said to Harry. He looked surprised to see me in the hall.

"Happy birthday Rebecca" he said back to me and so did Ron.

"Hold on Harry I have a present in my bag for you" I said and reaching for the handle of the door "But I don't think Ginny wants you in her room" I said and went in to get his present. I had gotten him a broom case. The Irish seeker had the same one. I also picked up the present Seamus's grandmother had gotten him. I walked out of the room, they were still waiting in the hall I handed him the presents and he gave me one back. I opened it to find a photos of me and him.

"There for the album I gave you at Christmas" Harry said. "Thanks for the case I needed one and whats this strange thing?" he asked.

"Oh it's a Muggle device for music" I said we started to walk down the stairs as I explained the Ipod to him. We walked into the kitchen and got showered with happy birthdays. We sat down and Mrs Weasley gave us a gift. Harry got a tradional watch and I got a lovely pair of earrings. Seamus gave me a birthday kiss and a broom care kit, Emily chipped in. He also got me a curling iron.

"Rebecca, me and the twins got you something" Ron said handing me a parcel.

"Aw thank you" I said to them and unwrapped the parcel. Inside was a book that read "A Hundred ways to charm wizards".

"Oh youse are really funny" I said to him. Ginny looked over my shoulder and laughed.

"Surly she doesn't need that she already has a wizard charmed" Ginny said to Ron and then looking to Seamus.

"What?" he said "I can leave when I want I'm just not planning on it"

"Your lucky you said that Seamus you would've been eaten alive, mate" Ron said patting Seamus on the back.

"Ah no I wouldn't" I said kissing his cheek.

"Rebecca, there will be none of that on front of Ginny" George said as he came in through the door. "Happy birthday I see you got our gift"

"Yes and I'm very greatful for you even getting me something" I said.

That night we had a cake dedicted to Harry as it was shaped like a snitch but the Minister had to come.

"May I speak with Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley,Harry James Potter and Rebecca Emily Potter" he asked. The four of us rose and went into the sitting room.

"Very nice to see you all" he said "I'm here to tell you about the will of Ablus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbleodre"

"Wait why did he leave me something?" I asked.

"Let me carry on and we shall see" he said "For Hermione jean Granger I leave the tails of beedle bered"

"For Ronald Billius Weasley I leave my deluminature"

"For Harry James Potter I leave the snitch he caught in his first match"

"And finally for Rebecca Emily Evans I leave my very own book on how to cope with being Mutiaoeous" he said and handed me a book that was in pieces.

"Thank you minister" I said.

"Well that's all I have to say I best be off" he said and he was gone. We walked outside I took my seat between Emily and Seamus. I started to read the book.

_If you find yourself seeing thing you must make sure someone is beside you at all times for you might pass out_

I didn't read anymore because guests were arriving. Remus arrived with his new wife, Tonks.

"Happy birthday" she said to us and giving us a hug. Remus was standing at her side.

"Rebecca may I speak with you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Remus of course" I said and he lead me into the house and into the sitting room.

"Rebecca, Harry shall use the polyjuice potion because he is the one You-Know-Who really wants but that doesn't mean that he wont use you or anyone close to him to get to him. You'll be staying with Tonks and her parents and then you will proceed to shell cottage where Fleur and Bill will live after the wedding but if anything was to go wrong you Seamus and Emily. Rebecca we will do everything in our power to keep you and Harry safe" he said looking at me with a look of certainty.

"Thank you Remus" I said giving him a hug "And I will try not to follow trouble but will I not be attending Hogwarts?"

"Rebecca, Hogwarts is the worst place you could be at the present time. With Snape as headmaster and working for You-Know-Who he would try to get information out of you about Harry's _trip_"

"Ok" I said "But you mustn't put yourself in harm for anyone" I warned him.

"Now we must get back" he said and lead me back to where everyone was drinking butterbeer and fire whiskey. We laughed threw the night and we went to bed for the next day was the wedding.

"Chop Chop get ready!" Mrs Weasley called. I got the curling iron I got off Seamus and I started to curl Emily's hair, Ginny was sitting on the bed.

"Ow" Emily cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry" I apoligizied, then the door opened and Seamus came in looking very handsome in his muggle suit.

"Hello" he said and walked over and sat on the bed with Ginny.

"Hey" I said to him, and Emily gave a yelp of pain "I'm so sorry Emily" I exclaimed.

"Seamus stop talking to her" Ginny said "She did mine perfectly" she said and flicked her curled hair. I took another piece of her hair and and rolled it up in the iron. She didn't scream this time because I was concentrating. Finally her hair was done.

"Ginny your up" I called to her. She stood up took her make up out of the drawer and started on Emily. I sat myself were Ginny was sitting.

"God I hate the Holyhead Harpies I prefer the"

"Kenmare Kestrals" I finished for him.

"You know me so well" he said leaning in for a kiss. I leaned back saying

"No I'm a fan and if you weren't I would've kilt ya" I said.

"Aw but come on I'm Irish, the team is bloody Irish"

"If you don't happen to know I'm partly Irish I grew up there but we had to move because we got an owl from Hogwarts"

"Ok you two stop fighting like an old married couple and look at Emi" Ginny roared over us "Now Seamus you have to go so we can get dressed"

"Ok well try and make this banshee look better" he said to Ginny and staring at me.

"Your really pushing your luck today aren't you!" I called as he walked out the door.

"Now, he does have a point" Emily said.

"Oh great I have no one on my side then?" I asked.

"Oh but you do love him, so lets make him love you more" Ginny said pushing me on the chair and getting a straightner.

"Emily just put it on" Ginny shouted.

"No!" Emily shouted back.

"Emily just because its strapless and green doesn't mean it wont look nice on you"

"But….."

"Emily I promise it will look nice on you, I mean look at Rebecca she's wearing a dress without tights"

"Yeah Ems just wear it it's for one night" I said. She in the end wore the dress. I went down stairs before the others, Mrs Weasley was talking to an old women in the kitchen with a girl with glasses and frizzy black hair.

"Mrs Weasley could I get a cup of tea for Ginny? I think if Emily doesn't do what she's told she's going to tackle her" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Of course Rebecca, Will you put a pair of shoes on you and then bring Muireann up with you" she said. I flicked my wand and the kettle was on the stove. I boiled quickly I made three cups of tea and went up the stairs with the girl called Muireann.

"Knock knock" I said and opened the door with Muireann it was total silence the whole way up to the bedroom.

"Murple" Ginny shouted as Muireann came into view.

"Ginny, carful aunt Muriel is coming in a few" she warned.

"Was that who that was?" I asked.

"Yeah" Muireann said "She's saying dresses are to short and that the boys aren't repecting enough. That poor boy with the sandy hair got his head bitten off him"

"Ah poor Seamus" Ginny said.

"By the way I'm Muireann" she said putting her hand out for me to shake. "Muireann Corkery" I shook her hand.

"Rebecca Evans or Potter whatever you prefer" I said. She turned to Emily.

The door opened and Mrs Weasley poked her head in. "Come on girls" We out to the tent where the wedding was being held. I took my seat beside Seamus. I was wearing a navy dress that tightened around my waist and kicked out at the bottom, my hair was hanging by my shoulders but one side held back with a white rose. The ceremony was lovely, Fleur's dress was really nice and Bill looked very handsome. The reception was very nice as well. Across the room I saw a flash of short red hair.

"Sarah" I exclaimed and ran to her. I caught her in a surprise hug.

"Becca, Wow you look nice" she said to me.

"Thank you so do you" I said back to her she did she wore a red knee cut dress.

"Hey cuz" Seamus said coming up to us with three butterbeers and handed one to each of us.

"Thank you" we said. Then Ron came up behind us.

"Krums here" he said pointing to Hermione and him dancing slowly . "Hey Sarah, you want to dance?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said settling the butterbeer on the nearest table and off the went.

"I really hope he doesn't get her hopes up" I told Seamus as we went to find a free table. We sat down beside Luna.

"Hi Luna" I said to her as we sat.

"Oh hello Becca" She said looking at me "Theres something troubling you isn't there?" she asked.

"No" I said quickly.

"There is, I can see terror and worry in your eyes" She said looking closely.

"I just don't think were safe tonight but its probably nothing"

"Ok would you like to dance" she asked, I was expecting Seamus to ask me but I got up with her anyway. i looked at the way she dance for I was not much of a dancer. She looked like she was fighting off midgets but it looked like fun so I joined in. The song slowed and Seamus took my hand and we just swayed back and forth.

"Bex , whatever happens I want you to know.." but he was cut off by George "May I cut in?" he asked .

"Of course" Seamus said. I took Georges hand. We swayed as he told really silly story's about Ron. The musoc stopped Emily was at my side with Sarah. Seamus was fourthur across the room. A patronus appeared and a voice like Kingsley's came out.

"The Ministry has fallen, The minister for magic is dead" and it was gone. Everyone was apperating.

"SEAMUS!" I screamed but before I could run to find him Emily grabbed my arm and dragged me to Bill, Sarah was there already. Emily took his hand and a horrible senceation ran through me. PUFF. We were at a little cottage. Sarah was there with Fleur.

"We have to go back!" I screamed at them.

"Rebecca, Seamus will be ok" Sarah said reassuringly.

"I don't care, I need.." I fell to the ground I was crying "At least he's not hurt" I whispered.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"My head doesn't hurt" I said back.

"Girls go and get changed, your clothes are in the bedrooms" Bill said.

I walked down the hall and opened a room door. Fleur was in the room laying out my clothes on the bed.

"Thank you Fleur" I whispered.

"Rebecca, zey will vee all right" she comforted.

"I hope so Fleur, I really do because its not just Seamus its Harry, Hermione, The Weasley and Luna" I sobbed and sat on the bed.

"Well im to zinking about em" She said "But you do need your rezt"

"Thank you Fleur" I got into my pajamas and got into the solid cold bed.

I wasn't allowed to go back to Hogwarts but that night I was having a dream or what I thought was a dream. Seamus is on the floor twitching and screaming in pain. It was hurting me to see him like this. Alecto was standing over him while her twin had his wand pointing at him "Crucio" he shouted while he was laughing. He stopped twitching and Alecto bent down to his face.

"Do you want the pain to stop?" she asked he nodded.

"Then tell me where Rebecca Evans or Harry Potter is!" she screamed at him

"Never" he whispered and he started to twitch and scream again.

I woke up the sweat bucketing out of me. I didn't reliese I was screaming. The door flung open and in came Bill and Fleur.

"Whats wrong?" Bill asked.

"Their torturing him" I sobbed

"Who?" Fleur asked

"Seamus their trying to get information on me and Harry" I answered "Please make it stop" I begged, the pain in my head was painful enough I wanted to pull my hair out.

"Make what stop?" Bill asked

"The pain"

"Fleur I'll get Emily you stay here with Rebecca"

"Shhh" Fleur comforted.

"Make the pain stop Fleur!" I screamed the pain was worse. Bill came through the door with Emily at his side.

"Ok we need the panadol" Emily said and got the blue box out of my bag and handed me the white tablet. I took it without objection.

"It hurts!" I screamed.

"Rebecca, that's all we can do" Emily Said calmly. The pain started to ease but it wasn't completely. I calmed down.

"Rebecca are you ok?" Emily asked.

I nodded they must've stopped.

"That was horrifying" I said "its worse ten Hermione described.

"I will make tea" Fleur said. She went to the kitchen.

"I never want to go through that again" I said getting up to go to the kitchen, but I knew I was in for worse maybe pain worse than death its self. I walked into the kitchen, Fleur had made five cups of tea. Sarah was sitting at the table sobbing into her tea. Fleur comforting her.

"Why does he have to do the right thing all the time" She sobbed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked when I entered.

"You, that's what's wrong!" she screamed at me "You couldn't of left him be could you! Your one of the people that death eaters want the most and you didn't think that he would've been hurt trying to get imformation on you!" she screamed and lept from her seat.

"How dare you!" I shouted back "Do you think I like seeing people I love screaming in pain, while I sit here unable to do anything" I shouted then everything went silent. "And did you know that is the worst pain I have had out of all the people that have been tortured or killed. It go's to show that he is one of the people I hold dearly in my life" I sat down and drank my tea. I didn't go back to bed and nor did Sarah, or Emily.

"I'm sorry" Sarah whispered, "I didn't know that he ment that much to you, I mean he's my cousin but he is like a brother to me and just to know that he was being tortured is just…." She couldn't finish "But you saw him, the pain he was in the way he didn't give up your location. He's very loyal to you" she finished.

"It's ok Sarah I just don't want to go through that ever again" I said.

"Let's hope you don't' you're a nightmare when you go like that and I always have to deal with it" Emily giggled.

"Emily, I know that Susan wont approve but we're going back to Hogwarts after Christmas" I said to her.

"But it's not safe for ethier of us" she gasped.

"Emily, I cant let anyone else get hurt for us anymore" I told her.

"I'm coming back too" Sarah injected "But Bill wont let us go easily"

"Yeah, we could get Tommy to come and pick us up one of the nights!" Emily said excited.

"Yes but we need to plan" Sarah said.

"Yeah we do Emily you can send and owl to Tommy" I said and off we went to bed, although I found it hard to go back asleep.

Christmas was drawing near. We had gotten a reply from Tommy a few weeks back saying he would gladly help us without telling Susan or the Weasleys. I was very greatful but the pain wouldn't stop until I got back to school. Seamus was being tortured more often but worse they were threating to kill him if he didn't speak. i didn't speak to anyone I sat in a tracksuit on front of the fire until the night we were departing was to come.

"Ssshh" I hussed as we tiptoed down the stairs. "I have our robes and all the school stuff we need" I whispered to them.

"Oh your prepared" Emily said relieved. I took out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote.

_Fleur and Bill _

_I'm dreadfully sorry to say that we have left for Hogwarts for I cannot risk people dying on my behalf._

_Rebecca, Sarah and Emily._

I put the letter on the table and we walked outside where Emily's brother Tommy stood.

"Ready girls?" he asked we nodded. He had three brooms with him he handed one to me. "I presume you can fly"

"What type of chaser would she be if she couldn't" Sarah joked. Sarah couldn't fly a broom so she rode on the back of Emily's. We flew for an hour the air was very cold. The castle came into view. It felt good to be back to where I had left my happiness but then I saw a big clocked figure floating in the air.

"Tommy!" I shouted "The dementors!"

"They will only tell Snape you're here!" he shouted over the howling wind. I started to see the pictures of Seamus on the floor again "You-Know-Who wants you spared!"

We flew downwards and landed at the school gate where Snape was waiting. We stoped and got off our brooms.

"Welcome" he said and led us back into the castle. "You will return to your house" he ordered us and off we went. We departed at a corner. I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room. Lucky some first years were there and let me in. The common room was full of people. I spotted Ginny in the corner, I ran over to her.

"Ginny" I screamed giving her a hug.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I couldn't let anyone else get tortured because of me" I told her. Dean was at her side at once.

"Thank god you're here" Dean said relieved "He's been in depression and what the Carrows have been doing to him its just dreadful"

"I know Dean I can see it" I said to him.

"Oh Rebecca he's been talking to the Carrows" Ginny Said to me.

"But I'm back and he has nothing to do with Harry!" I argued.

"But your head isn't sore so everything is ok with him" Ginny injected.

"True" I said "I'm going to go up and unpack" I walked up to the dorm I had once shared with Hermione but now it was just me and two girls called Lucy and Fiona.

"Hi Rebecca nice to see you" Lucy greeted.

"Hi Lucy, Fiona" I said and I unpacked the stuff I had brought which included my robes books and the book Dumbledore had left me in his will. I opened it, on the first page was "_R.R_" and a picture of a raven.

"Ravenclaw" I whispered. I went to turn the page but it opened there was a secret page. I opened it. In was a letter from Dumbledore. I felt as if Dumbledore wanted me to find this for in it it had my name. The letter read.

_Rebecca_

_For you to have this book I must be long gone and I must let you know the job I have set for your brother. He is hunting Horcruxs which contain a piece of Lord Voldemorts soul. I need you to help him find them before he gets here. I'm not sure what this Horcrux is but it is in the castle and I think it has something to do with the castle itself. Do your best. Don't tell anyone of this._

_Albus Dumbledore_

I was shocked I stuck the letter in my bag and went back to the common room. I need to tell someone but I had to keep my word that I wouldn't tell anybody. I saw over by Ginny, Seamus.

"Seamus" I whispered to myself. I walked over to them "Hello" I said smiling at him.

"Rebecca!" he shouted with excitement "When did you get here?" he asked hugging me.

"Just a little while ago" I said stepping away to look at him. His face was scraped and bruised "They had no right to do that" I said running my hand over his bruised face.

"Doesn't stop them" he said back. I dropped my hand.

"What did the Carrows say?" Dean asked.

"The said our little meetings will be over" Seamus answered.

"That's good" I injected.

"But they also said it was because they had a special someone to interview, who had just arrived" he finished.

"Well your pain is my pain" I quoted "You should've told them where I was then you wouldn't be in this state"

"I would've never given up your location or Sarah's or Emily's" Seamus said.

"Rebecca?" Ginny asked

"Yeah"

"Well have you heard… from?"

"No Ginny but from what I'm seeing in his dreams, he's ok" I reassured her.

"Ok" I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt the way I felt just after I left the wedding.

She left for the dorm. Probably to cry her eyes out. "I think I'll go to bed" I announced, standing up.

"Aw but you only got here" Seamus complained grabbing my hand.

"We have another few months" I told him.

"But for all we know the worlds going to end tomorrow" he said trying to convince me to stay.

"Yeah Seamie like that's going to work" Dean said over the Daily Prophet.

"Seamus I'm tired" I complained.

"So your saying you would rather go up there and listen to the Red head and the blonde chat then stay here with me" he said the truth.

"And me!" Dean said. I giggled. "Fine half an hour" I said sitting down on an armchair because Dean and Seamus were sitting on the loveseat. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" they said together.

"Aw look at the cute couple" I teased.

"OH Ha ha" Dean mocked "I'm going to bed" he said and he was gone I took deans place.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Of course I missed you" he said sounding surprised that I would even think that he didn't. "You know it was supposed to be me with you at shell cottage not Sarah"

"Oh I know Remus told me the plan but it didn't work out properly" I said and rested my head on his shoulder. I gave a yawn.

"Why are you so tired?" he asked.

"Well I flew here on a broom from the middle of nowhere" I laughed. I yawned. I started to drift off. I nestled my head to get comfortable in his arms. This is the place I was ment to be and where I planned to be forever. I woke up startled as someone was pulling me hair it was Alecto's twin Amycus and Seamus in his other hand.

"Well well well look what we have here the two lovebirds" Alecto sneered running her finger across Seamus's face.

"I think dear sister, we have to have our interview with this one" Amycus said shaking me.

"Oh yes what a fine idea" she said and headed for the exit.

"But why don't we bring Finnigan along to watch?" he asked.

"That brother is a splendid idea" Alecto said smiling a sly smile at me.

"NO!" I protested.

"Will you not learn the things you don't want to happen will" she said to me. We walked down to an office I had never been before except in my vision of Seamus. I was flung into a nearby chair. Seamus was being held by the scruff of the neck. I mouthed to him "I Love You". He did the same back.

"Now Evans I will have your wand" Alecto said holding out her hand. I reached for my wand in my boot and gave it to her. "No need for you Finnigan you've been wandless for quite awhile" she laughed.

"Now, Evans I have just a few questions if you answer without lying I will leave you without harm if you don't…. well there will be serious consequences" she laughed again.

"Tell me where the location of Harry Potter is!" she screamed coming down to my level. I bent my face into hers looked deep into her eyes and said "Not even if I die" I shouted at her.

"Well" she said standing up "You leave me no choice….. Crucio"

The pain hit me as if someone was cutting me w. I couldn't bear the pain a knife. I tried not to scream but I couldn't help it the pain was unbearable. It stopped. I was on the floor, I must've fallen. My head was bleeding I could feel it thumping. I sat up.

"Now are you ready to tell us?" Alecto asked.

"I don't think you got the message, I will take the secret to the grave with me" I whispered in pain.

"Fine, that's all for today go back to your house" She ordered, she grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and dragged my outside the door where she left me. Seamus came out a moment later. He grabbed me in a hug.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"How did you go through that all this time?" I asked him keeping him in the hug.

"I knew if I survived that I would have you in the end" he whispered to me "We better go back" he said he took my hand and we started to walk back to the common room.

"I'll clean that when we get back" Seamus said pointing to my wounded head.

"Thank you" I said to him my head still pained me. We reached the common room, it was full.

"Seamie" Dean shrieked "They found out I'm sort of muggle born I have to go on the run" He looked down at his trunk.

"Ah Dean, I'm miss you" he said giving his best friend a hug. When the broke free, they were holding tears back in their eyes. Dean turned to me.

"Well, Bex I cant believe I'm saying this but I'm going to miss you too" he said and gave me a hug.

"Dean, I'm going to miss you too" I sniffed "Your sort of like a brother to me"

"Ah, Bex your like a sister to me too" he said there was a cough behind us it was Seamus "And my little brother" Dean said. We all laughed and went into a group hug. Then he disapperated (the enchantment had been taken off).

"Come on, we have to get that cleaned up" Seamus said and led me to his dorm and placed me on his bed. He bent down and took a first aid box out from under his bed. He sat on the bed and took out a cleaning wipe and started to wipe the blood of my head.

"Ow" I yelped.

"Sorry" he apoligized "Now that's that done" he said putting everything away.

"I know you'll miss him" I said to him "You don't have to hide it from me, I wont laugh"

"I know Its just we're really close and I just….. I'm going to miss him" he told me, he stayed on the ground. I knelt down beside him.

"You don't have to keep these things from me" I told him. I hugged him, I felt as though he needed comforting. We just sat there until Ginny came up.

"Becca! Becca!" she said gasping for air.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

"It's Luna, she went home for Christmas but Mr Lovegood said she didn't turn up" she told me panicking. I stood up.

"Do you know what happened her?" I asked.

"No but I have a feeling that Death Eaters took her but I'm not sure where" she answered "And she's close to you so if she's in pain then you will know"

"Ginny, you know it causes me a lot of pain too" I told her "Did you know I was in agony every night Seamus was being tortured. I sat up every night waiting for the pain to hit me, to see him screaming on the floor so don't say it like it's a walk in the park!" I shouted at her.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry…I didn't know" Ginny whispered.

"No Ginny you….." I stopped. When I heard a scream. I saw Bellatrix Lestrange's face. I was back in the room. I tried to speak "Hermione" I said and then I screamed in agony. Hermione's face popped up. She was also screaming in agony . "Crucio " Bellatrix was whispering as she leaned into her face. There was a flash and on an arm was a scar that was bleeding it read a filthy word _Mudblood._ There was another flash and I was back in the dorm except I was lying in a bed and when I looked up and saw a picture of me and Seamus and then a poster of the Kenmare Kestrals. I sat up I reliesed I was in Seamus's bed.

"Oh Thank God your ok" Seamus said grabbing me in a hug "You've been out cold for an hour and a half" he said releasing me.

"Hermione" I said.

"That all you said" he told me "You also said Bellatrix and Mudblood, I couldn't believe my ears when I heard you say it"

"I'm sorry" I whispered' my head was thumping.

"For what?" He asked.

"Making you worry" I said to him.

"She should get some rest" a shy voice came from behind. I looked around to see Neville.

"Hi Neville it's been a while" I said to him.

"Hi Rebecca" he said.

"How did you know I was up here?" I asked him.

"Well, Ginny sort of freaked out when you passed out and she came down to the common room shouting that you had passed out but we kind of knew that something was going on because everyone heard you scream, I came up and you looked as if you were asleep but every now and again you would scream and say It hurts make it stop. Then you twitched and you wouldn't stop so we got Madame Pomfrey, she said you were in a trance and to just talk to you to came you down. Ginny tried I tried but Seamus finally got you to came down but you still kept mumbling stuff" Neville said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Just gone nine" Seamus said . Ginny came running up with Emily behind her.

"He knows, Snape knows" Ginny said to Seamus and Neville "He forced Madame Pomfrey to tell him why you two weren't at dinner"

"And he wants to see her" Emily piped up.

"No absulutly not" Seamus said.

"Seamie he's the headmaster _your_ not going to keep her from him" Emily said.

"Fine but I have to be with her at all times" he said back.

"Do I not get a say in this?" I asked.

"No" everyone said together.

"When ?" Seamus asked.

"Now" Emily said shyly. I could tell by her she didn't like him like this. In fact Emily didn't really like him at all.

"Fine, I'll bring her down now" he said.

"Oh I'll come" Emily said. Seamus looked as if he was going to decline "She may be your girlfriend at the moment but she'll always be my sister" Emily hissed at him. Nobody could disagree with Emily when she was like this and Seamus found this out over the summer. He didn't disagree. He walked over to the bed and lifted me out.

"I'm well able to walk" I shouted at him. He let me down but he still supported me by my waist. We walked down to the Headmasters office. I wasn't listening to the password I was to tired. It was an effort to climb up the stairs and when we reached the top the Headmaster was sitting behind his desk.

"Excuse me but I wish to speak to Miss Evans alone" Snape said to Emily and Seamus.

"Madame Pomfrey said that someone has to be with her at all times in case it happens again" Emily said.

"Fine you may stay" he said "Please sit Miss Evans" Seamus sat me down on the chair and stood by my side while Emily sat on the other.

"Now I was wondering if you could tell me what is going on with your mind"

"Headmaster, I have a rare power called" I yawned "Mutio and I have been seeing people close to me in pain and it causes me unbearable pain, that's all but I'm trying to gain control of it"

"Now does this only work with real thing that is happening?"

"I don't know sir I haven't found out a lot about it yet" I yawned

"Ok that will be all but Evans you have your mothers eyes" I stood up and made for the door "but you are just like your father and brother your arrogant and lazy" he said I turned around.

"How dare you talk about my father like that, he was a great man!" I shouted at him, my head thumped and I started to stumble. Emily caught me.

"Headmaster not to be rude but that was out of order" Emily said shyly.

"Yeah she is unable to cope with that right now" Seamus defended.

"It's ok" I said to them "I'm going to go and take some of the tablets your grandmother gave me" I said and started for the door. We walked back to the common room and I went up to Seamus's dorm. Emily came up to say goodbye. Neville came up a few moments later, he sat on his bed.

"Where's Seamus?" I asked Neville.

"He's gone to Aberfort's to get some food" Neville told me.

"Who's Aberfort?" I asked sitting up straight to look at him.

"Aberfort is Dumbledore's brother and we go through this portrait of his sister, it's the only way in and out now" he said.

"Oh" I said shocked "Has the D.A been ok?"

"Well, Luna Ginny and I don't have a lot of experience with the Dark magic stuff and me and Ginny were wondering if you could take Luna's place"

"But Neville I don't have hardly as much experience as you do" I said trying to persude him to change his mind.

"Rebecca, you're the Harry Potter's sister" he said laughing "He must've told you something"

"Neville if you didn't know I had no family until last year. I know a few things, oh I know how to cast a perfect full body patronous"

"Well new people have joined and the don't know anything about it and Luna and Seamus were teaching them, you would be well able for it"

"Yeah I'll do it then" I said and a pain shot across my head I just took it as a headache. Then Seamus walked into the dorm with a fresh cut on his face.

"Carrows caught me" he said sitting on the bed.

"Aw Seamie" Neville said "I told you to be careful" I bent down and took out the first aid box he had used to clean my cut. I took out a cleaning wipe. The cut was deep, I could've used a healing spell but I was wandless. Seamus smiled, I couldn't understand why he could smile when his faced had been slashed to pieces. He put his hand into his jean pocket and took out two wands.

"How did you get them back?" I asked him

"I went to the headmaster and he called the Carrows and told them that a wand should never be taken from a student and on the way back here the attacked me" he answered. I was about to say the spell but Neville stopped me.

"Rebecca, that spell is for minor injures not deep slashes"

"Ok then we're going to have to just clean it" I said to him.

"Oh so I'm going to look like a piece of crap for another while" he complained as I started to clean his cut.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with you" I said he leaned in and kissed me.

"Arrugh" Neville groaned.

"Sorry Neville" I said breaking free "I have to go to bed" I told them. I stood up, gave the cloth to Seamus to finish the rest and went to my dorm. Fiona and Lucy were still awake.

"I'm going to head to bed" I told them I got changed and fell asleep like a log. I woke up startled the next morning. We were still on Christmas holidays. I opened my eyes to find before me Ginny.

"Rebecca, Rebecca come on we have the D.A meeting in a few minutes" she was telling me. I got up and got dressed. We walked down to the common room it was empty, we walked to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirment appeared. We walked in everyone was in pairs. Seamus came over.

"Where have you been these kids are a handful" he said dragging me over to some new members. There was only seven or eight. Sarah and Emily amongst them.

"What are we teaching them?" I asked Seamus.

"The patrouns charm, you can tell them what to do" he said.

"Hello" I said to the group "Today we are going to teach you the patrouns charm"

"Oh goodie" Sarah said jumping up and down.

"Sarah stop" Seamus hissed at her.

"Now I want you all to think of the happiest memory you can let it fill you up" I said.

"Why don't you demonstrate" Seamus said "Nobody in the room knows what your patrouns is"

"Fine then" I said, I let the memory of getting the necklace on Christmas morning fill me up "Expecto Patronum" I said as clear as a bell. A silver fox came from the tip of my wand. "Happy?" I said to Seamus

"Very" he smiled "Ok everyone just say Expecto Patronum clearly and think of the happiest memory you can" He adviced. I started to walk around the group, I saw Sarah having trouble.

"Sarah what are you thinking of?" I asked Sarah.

"A bunny" she said.

"Sarah think of something that made you feel the happiest you ever felt" I told her.

"What is yours?" she asked me.

"This" I said talking my necklace in my hand and showing her "The morning I got this"

"Aw that's pretty" she said.

"Now think of something" I said to her.

"Expecto Patronum" she said. A beavier appeared at the end of her wand. "I did it" she shouted.

"Well done" I said to her "What did you think about?"

"When me and Ron danced at the wedding" she said humming the song. I left her there admiring her patrounus. I went to Emily next.

"Emily, do you know what to think about?"

"No Rebecca I don't" she said worried. She looked around the room and stopped on me but I reliesed it wasn't me. I turned around. Neville was staring at us with a guilty face. He turned around when he say me looking at him. I didn't ask Emily what was going on. I planned to do it later.

"I know now" she whispered looking away from Neville. "Expecto Patronum" she said a little flash came from her wand.

"Emily your hand is to loes, when you say it make your hand stiffer like this Excpecto Partonum" The fox reappeared.

"Ok Expecto Patronum" a parrot appeared from her wand.

"Well done Emily" I congradulated her. There was a clap and everyone gathered around Ginny and Neville. Ginny came over and dragged me up with them.

"That's all for today" Neville called and everyone started to walk out of the room.

"I DID IT" I said.

"You were brilliant" Ginny said "It's just weird"

"What is?" I asked.

"Well your patrounus is a fox and Seamus's is the same" She said.

"It is" she nodded "Oh well I didn't know that. Anyway I have to catch up with Emily, I have to have a chat with her" I ran off down to catch up with her. She was talking to Sarah. I grabbed their arms and dragged them to my dorm. I fired Emily onto my bed but kept Sarah standing at my side.

"Emily Rose Sherlock tell me right now why you and Neville are so awkward around each other" I ordered. She burst into tears.

"I couldn't help it the moment was so perfect" She sobbed.

"Emily tell us" Sarah imcourged.

"I kissed him" she admitted. Sarah sat on the bed beside her and gave her a hug.

"Emily why you know how he is" I said to her.

"Rebecca I couldn't help it, he was being nice to me better then Michael ever treated me" Emily cried.

"He's nice to me, you don't see me snogging him every second I get" I shouted at her.

"I d-d-d…." Emily said.

"Jeez Emily do you relies that this is messing with his mind" I told her.

"You think I just did it for a bit of fun don't you" she said standing up.

"Well yeah not everyone goes snogging Neville Longbottom" I shouted.

"She's got a point" Sarah said.

"Shut up Sarah" We said together.

"I like him Rebecca, ok I fancie Neville Longbottom OK" she said storming out of the dorm. I ran after her. Sarah skipping with no haste after me. I stopped her in the common room.

"Emily, I'm sorry its just not everyone like him in that way" I said to her.

"True" Sarah said.

"Sarah, for gods sake will you shut the hell up" I shouted at Sarah.

"It's ok" Emily said "I'm going to go back to Ravenclaw tower. Will you Rebecca talk to him because I think he got the same end of the stick you got"

"Yeah sure" I said and she was gone I turned to Sarah. "Sarah I'm really sorry you can be really annoying sometimes"

"It's ok" she said "I get all the time with Seamus" she gave me a hug and she went to Hufflepuff tower.

A few months later. We were in the Room of Requirement when Arianna appeared in the frame and told Neville that we had people waiting for him. I had done more research on the Horcrux that was something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Oh can I come?" I asked.

"Sure" Neville said and we went into the frame. We walked along the dark corridor. I was very excited this was my first time in here. We arrived at the ending of the passageway. Neville opened the door.

"Hiya" he said.

"Neville you look like" someone was saying. Over the last few months I now had three scars on my face and a lot of small one at my limbs.

"Like hell I reckon but Seamus is worse" he said

"True" I said.

"Rebecca will you stop your as worse as Sarah" Neville complained.

"Rebecca" Harry gasped. Neville let me jump down and help them up.

"Hello strangers" I said to them. I got a hug of them each and then turned to Aberfort.

"Pardon me Aberfort but we have a few more coming your way" I told him he just grunted.

"Rebecca will you help them!" Neville shouted. I gave them all a leg up and they grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I hummed as we walked back towards the other end of the passageway .

"Lets have some fun shall we" Neville asked. He opened the portrait door and I could hear Seamus's voice. Neville stepped aside and everyone say Harry I could hear the cheering of everyone. I was the last to climb down the ladder last. I went and stood over by Seamus. The portrait door opened. Luna and Dean came through.

"LUNA!" I screamed running to give her a hug, Seamus did the same only with Dean I hugged Dean.

"Ok" Harry called "We need to find something, hidden here in the castle"

"Where is it?" someone asked.

"We don't know"

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"We don't know that etheir, I relies that's not much to go on" Harry said.

"That's nothing to go on" Seamus said.

"Would it by any chance have something to do with Ravenclaw?" I asked.

"Yes I believe so" Harry said.

"Diadem" Me and Luna said together.

"What the hell is a diadem?" Ron asked.

"It's like a tiara" Cho answered "But no one alive has ever seen it"

"Well isn't it obvious then" Luna said.

"We have to talk to someone who's dead" I finished. Harry walked over to me.

"How do you know this?" he asked. I led him over to my bag and showed him the book and all the signs on it.

"I know your hunting Horcruxs" I told him in a low voice "I know who you can talk to"

"Who?" Just then Ginny appeared everything went silent.

"Harry" she breathed.

"Hi there" he said back.

"Six months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm Franky first yeah here. I'm only her brother." Ron complained.

"Yeah she has lost of those there's only one Harry" Seamus said.

"Shut up Seamus" Ron said.

"Ginny whats wrong?" Neville asked.

"Snape knows Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade and he thinks Rebecca was helping him and he wants her in the Carrows office now"

"But I went today already" I defended.

"Rebecca it will be ok" Ginny comforted.

"What have they been doing?" Harry asked. Emily answered.

"They torture her every week to get imformation out of her. On a lucky day the keep her for less than five minutes but sometimes they keep her for over fifteen minutes, had it done to me once don't know how she still is so perky after it"

"Seamus you can't let them do it to me again" I sobbed.

"Becca I can't do anything about it" Seamus said stroking my hair.

"Oh yeah and sometimes when they are feeling like hurting her. They bring Seamus up to watch and then he can't bear seeing them hurt her and it hurts him so then her Mutiao thing starts and she gets twice the pain" Emily informed the trio.

"I better go the soon it's over the better" I said "Seamus try not to punch anything"

"And their office is just above us so you can hear her scream and then Seamus gets really mad because he can't do anything and hits something"

I waved to them. I learned saying bye to Seamus got him angrier. I walked up to the office and waiting for me was Alecto.

"Now you know how this goes by now" she said "Tell if Harry Potter is in the castle or you had any contact with him" she ordered.

"No" I said to her.

"Will you ever learn?" she laughed "Crucio" she screamed. I fell to the floor screaming in agony. "STOP!" I screamed. She did. It hurt so much tears were in my eyes.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked. I shook my head. The pain surged threw me again.

"Fine" she said you may go. I walked back to the Room of Requirment. Everyone stared at me. I felt the blood dripping from my head. It always opened when I fell in those meetings. Seamus was ready with a cleaning wipe.

"How many times have you gone through that?" Harry asked from behind me.

"Since I'd say after Christmas" I told him "You didn't hurt yourself" I said looking at Seamus's fist.

"We told him that hurting himself was only hurting you more" Luna said. The portrait door opened and in came the order.

"MAM!" Emily screamed. She ran and gave Susan a hug. I went with her I also gave Susan a hug and I gave Remus and Tonks a hug.

"Rebecca me and Remus want you to be Godmother to Teddy"

"Of course, I'd love to be"

"We have to go" Ginny told us "Rebecca put your robes on over what you have on" she told and passed me a cloke. I put in on and all the Gryffindor hurried down to the great hall Harry amongst us. I was standing beside Ginny. Harry was holding her hand. I could see Emily and Sarah in their house groups. Seamus was on the other side of me. We marched down to the great hall. The Carrows and Snape were standing at the top of the hall. Everything went silent.

"Harry Potter has been spotted in Hogmeade" he announced "If I find out that any student or member of staff has been helping Mr Potter there will be consequenes. If anyone has knowelege of Mr Potter's location, you are invited to speak ….now"

Harry walked passed me and appeared on front of the Headmaster. Everyone gasped.

"It appears Headmaster you have a bit of a security problem" he said and the door opened and the order came in "How dare you stand where he stood a man who trusted you" he shouted . Snape raised his wand, more gasps and McGonagall shoved Harry out of the way and she fired a spell in his direaction. Snape blocked it, she threw another one at him then he and the Carrows flew away. McGonagall flicked her wand and the torches were lit. Then a girl beside me started to scream. I dropped to her side but she didn't stop across the room another girl started to scream it was Padma Patil. Then a sly cunning voice spoke.

"Some of you may want to fight, some may think it is wise but no magical blood has to be spilt if you bring me Harry Potter, bring me Harry Potter and none will be harmed" it stopped.

"Well what are you waiting for grab him!" Pansy shouted.

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" I shouted back.

"Children out of bed" Filch came in shouting.

"There supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot" McGonagall told him "Actually Filch would you mind bringing Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slythrein house to the dungons"

Mr Filch led them out of the dungeons and everyone started to scurry out of the hall. I saw Harry run, I grabbed Luna's hand and we ran after him.

"Harry wait!" I shouted.

"I'm a bit busy Rebecca" he said back and continued to climb the stairs.

"HARRY POTTER YOU LISTEN TO US RIGHT NOW!" Luna shouted. I was amazed I never heard Luna be so demanding. He turned around. I took this time to tell him.

"Harry, you wouldn't find anything where your going" I told him "You have to go and talk to the Grey Lady"

"Yeah, she's Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter Helena she knows where the Diadem is" Luna finished.

"Ok will you bring me to her?" he asked.

"Luna will, I don't know where she is but Luna talks to her she knows" I told him.

"Thanks" he said and off he and Luna went. I started to run back to the great hall but I soon heard Neville. I ran in the direction I heard. I found Emily, Seamus and Neville at the entrance to the castle.

"Hold on Professor your actually letting us do this?" Neville asked we followed her outside.

"That is correct Longbottom" McGonagall answered.

"To blow it up BOOM"

"Boom" she said.

"But how are we going to do that?" he asked.

"Why don't you comfirm with Mr Finnigan I believe he has a Particular Proclivity for Pyrotechnics"

"I can bring it down" Seamus said.

"That's the spirt now away you go" she said. Neville took Emily's hand and dragged her off. I grabbed Seamus's and followed them.

"Seamie, where are we going?" Neville asked.

"Well I was thinking that they would try and get in at the back way so we set everything up at the bridge" Seamus told us as we ran.

"Brilliant" Emily said to us. We reached the bridge and we were met by a terrible sight.

"Sarah Magdilan Flood!" I gasped, herself and none other than Draco Malfoy snogging on the bridge. Seamus ran over to him pointing his wand to his chin.

"SEAMUS, DON'T! Sarah screamed. I walked over to Seamus.

"Seamie don't it's going to hurt her if you do" I said lowering his wand for him.

"If I catch you snogging my cousin again you wont be as lucky" Seamus threatened.

"Well if your so protective of your cousin I wouldn't like to see Harry when your snogging his sister" Draco teased.

"At least I'm kind enough to do it when her family isn't around" he shouted.

"You weren't here!" he shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted over them all. "If you don't care to notice we're in the middle of a bloody war. Who cares if he snogged her Seamie he must like her if he snogged her because Sarah doesn't go around snogging people , now can we just get back to the job we were given to do"

"Fine" he said and turned to Emily and Neville "Me and Rebecca will go down and set the bridge up, you guys" he turned to Draco and Sarah "Malfoy go away and Sarah stay up here with Neville and Emily"

"I'm gladly going" Malfoy said and walked off the bridge. Seamus turned to me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No but willing to die trying" I said looking over the bridge. It was so far down "I don't have good balance"

"Well I guess you'll have to hold on to the bars" he said "I'll go first"

He climbed down on to a bar and went down to the first joint of the bridge. I climbed carefully down to where he was.

"Now I want you to take this flammable wire to each joint and I'll go round and put these on them" he said talking out a little silver thing. I took the wire from him and tied it to the first joint of the bridge. I went around all the joints of it and decided to help little silver things. On it, it said don't hit with magic.

"So if Neville hits these if we're being attacked the bridge will collapse" I shouted across to Seamus.

"Yeah well that's the plan" he shouted "That's the last of them, let go back up" he shouted and started to climb I did the same. He reached the top before me, I knew because he was there to pull me up.

"What's the wire for then?" I asked.

"Neville can't hit them all one after another so when he hits one the sparks are going to travel down the wire to the next joint" He informed. I looked around for Neville and Emily they were sitting down talking silently holding each others hands. Neville got up when he say us.

"I'll go down that end, you guys stay up here" he ordered, we nodded. I only noticed then a protective domb was over the castle.

"That's brilliant" Sarah gasped.

"Tis" I said "come on, we have to go down the end of the bridge"

A few minutes later a Ginny arrived. We heard a scream. Neville was running towards us. Emily ran towards him but me and Sarah held her back. The bridge collapsed and so did Neville but suddenly a wand appeared and a hand then Neville appeared. Emily went to help him up.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine I feel like I can spit fire" he said. She laughed. I looked at where the bridge where used to be. My head shot with pain I fell, I saw Remus Tonks and Fred lying dead in the great hall.

"It's started" I said.

"IM GOING" Sarah shouted and ran.

"What's her hurry?" Ginny asked.

"Well just a moment ago Sarah was snogging Draco Malfoy and we caught them" I told her.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"We better go down and help" Seamus said. I nodded. We ran down to the battle. I saw the blonde hair I wanted to torture like she did me. I ran into the battle at full charge.

"Oh you have come back for more have you" she mocked.

"No this time your going to get it" I shouted at her. I fired a jink at her, she blocked it. I shot a stunning jink at her and it froze her. I shot the jink I found in Harry's book at her.

"Sectumsempra" she hit the ground twitching in pain and then she stopped she wasn't breathing. Then the sly voice came again.

"You have fought valiantly but every piece of magical blood spilt is a waste dispose of the dead with pride. Now Harry I speak to you direactly if you do not meet me in the forbidden forest the battle will recommence in an hour"

I looked down on the person I caused pain, like the pain she caused me and my family. I fell to the ground my family, Remus, the person I swore my uncle. I felt someone's hands wrap around me and hug me. It was Emily.

"Come on inside" she in courged. We walked into the great hall, I saw the Weasleys huddled crying in a group because of their beloved Fred. I walked up to them. Beside Fred I saw Remus, he lay there as if asleep. I burst into tears and fell to the ground. I couldn't get over how still he was pale and his lovely wife lying beside him. What will Teddy do without his parents? I rose from the ground and looked around for Emily she was beside her family. Everyone was there Emily, Ciana, Susan, Rony and Tommy. My family was alive, they were reuniting. I heard someone other than the Weasleys, it wasn't a cry of sorrow it was a cry of pain. I looked around for the person, I found her instantly and Seamus was the girl's side. I walked over to the. I gasped when I saw who he was whit.

"Sarah" I gasped and fell to her side. He eye were opened, relief fled through me when I saw she was still alive "What the hell happened?" I asked.

"She was going to find Draco and when she did he was being attached, she tried to help him but Amycus was too strong for her, he stunned her and tortured her, lucky Dean found her" Seamus answered not taking his eyes of his cousin.

"Oh Sarah why do you have to be so stupid?" I sobbed into her red hair it was singed.

"I…was….trying…..to….help" she breathed. I stroked her hair.

"That's where you were stupid" Seamus joked "Is everyone ok?" he asked me holding Sarah's hand.

"No, Remus and Tonks….." I tried to say "And Fred…but Emily and them are ok"

"Ah Bex I know how much Lupin meant to you" Seamus comforted.

"There no point in dwelling on the past what's done is done but he didn't deserve to die they had a son, Seamus, a son which now is going to grow up with no mother or father, all I know is I'm going to be the best godmother ever" I told him. I looked up Harry was leaving the hall. I got up and ran after him but lost him. I stood at the top of the stairs thinking. If I were Harry in the middle of a war where would I go? Dumbledore's office! I ran in the direction of Dumbledore's office. The gargole was not closed properly so I just walked in. I found Harry with his head in a bowl I went over to see what he was looking at. I looked into the bowl. Suddenly I was also in Dumbledore's office with Snape and Harry but Harry was like a spirit. They didn't take any notice of me or Harry. Dumbledore spoke.

"There will come a time in Harry's life when he has to die" he said.

"But why sir" Snape asked.

"The night Lily Potter stood in front of her children a protective shield went over them because she was willing to die he couldn't kill them, a piece of Voldemorts soul attached itself on to one of the two living things in that room, Rebecca and Harry but sadly Harry has to die and Voldemort has to do it himself that part is most important"

"So all this time you've been raising him like a pig for slaughter" Snape said and we were back in the office Harry was at my side now but it was empty just me and him.

"Harry, you cant go" I said to him.

"Rebecca, you heard I have to die, I have no choice" he said.

"I'll go with you" I cried.

"No, it's me that has to go not you. It was you that has to stay and grow old and be happy" he comforted. We started to walk to the great hall.

"I only found you and I'm going to lose you" I whispered as we walked down the stairs.

"Same here Rebecca" He said, we reached the bottom of the stairs and we saw Ron and Hermione. Harry told them what we saw.

"I better go and sit down if this is going to happen" I said and walked into the great hall, Sarah was now sitting up and not as pale. Madame Pomfrey must have seen to her. I walked over to them. I sat down beside Seamus. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Rebecca?" a dreamy voice said, I turned to see Luna "I sense something is wrong"

"Luna, all I can say is I have never been as hurt as I am going to be" I told her and went back into my usawel position. Hermione and Ron came through the door.

"He's gone" they mouthed. I decided I'd look at what Harry was doing. I closed my eyes and saw Voldemort, his wand raised. "Avada Kedavra" he shouted Harry didn't put up a fight. He fell to the ground. I screamed with pain. It was worse than any pain I experienced before. I screamed again I was burning. I wasn't in my right mind.

"KILL ME!" I screamed. Light. I could see light and faces. The first face I saw was Luna's. I sat up I was still in Seamus's arms.

"Rebecca did it happen?" Ron's voice asked, all I could do was nod. I looked at Seamus, he was worried.

"Rebecca your heads full of wrakspurts that's not good" Luna told me, I didn't care, I lost my brother and just then I saw Neville run out of the hall. I got up and ran after him.

"REBECCA GET BACK HERE!" Seamus shouted, it was too late I was already catching up with him. He stood shocked outside. I ran to his side. On front of me stood Death Eaters, Voldemort and Harry dead in Hagrids arms.

"Ah Rebecca, how good it is to see you" Voldemort said "Sadly your brother died running away and I'm sorry for your loss"

"Well I'm going to be sorry for your Death Eaters when I finish you off" I shouted and taking out my wand, Seamus came up behind me and pulled me away.

"Your not doing this" he said. I could hear Voldemort behind me laughing. Everyone was coming out.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort laughed. I burst into tears. I could hear Ginny screaming.

"Foolish girl you leave your loyaltys with me" he screamed at her "Now come forth to join me and you may be spared"

"Draco" Narcissa called. Draco walked forward and joined the rest of them. Then Neville went forward. I was shocked. How could he?

"Aw and what is your name?" Voldemort asked.

"Neville Longbottom" he answered all the death eaters laughed.

"Well I was hoping for better" he laughed.

"I want to say something" Neville called "Harry died today"

"Stand down Neville" Seamus called.

"No he didn't die in vain neither did Remus Tonks Fred" he said taking out a sword from the hat he had been carrying. Harry dropped out of Hagrids arms and ran for his life. Neville ran up to the snake with the sword and slashed it's neck. Voldemort howled in pain. The battle started again. Me Luna Hermione and Ginny took on Bellatrix, she shot a killing curse which Ginny, it skinned her. Molly shoved us out of the way.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" She shouted, spells were being shot everywhere when finally she froze and shattered to pieces.

"Wow, Mrs Wealsey" Hermione gasped. The Death Eaters were dying out and all was left was Voldemort and Harry. There wands were locked. After a few moments Voldemort dropped his wand and he fell and started to crumble. All was left was Harry. I ran to him and caught him in a surprise hug.

"Didn't lose me at all" He said letting go "Oh their enjoying themselves" he pointed to Emily and Neville were snogging in the corner. That reminded me of Seamus! I looked around the room and found him talking to Aberfort with Dean. I ran over.

"Hello" I said sitting down.

"Rebecca is it?" Aberfort asked I nodded "You picked up your brother before this happened"

"Yeah" I said "Told you we'd be ok didn't I"

"You didn't say anything" Seamus defended.

That was the war ended we could get on with our lifes.

_19 years later_

Me and my family walked into Kings cross station.

"Mammy, when can I go?" Emily Susan asked as I lifted her into my arms and walked through the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"In six years darling" I told her and put her back down. Sarah and Harry came through the wall with their father.

"Sarah Muireann stop making fun of your brother" he ordered.

"Emily hold mammy's hand" I said and took my youngest hand. She declined and ran off.

"I'll get her" Seamus said and off her went you could hear him shouting "Come back or I'll Avada Kedavra you"

Sarah Muireann ran with his trolley ahead of us. He was going into his third year and Harry Seamus was just starting.

"Mam, will I be meeting Uncle Harry today?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you will be meeting a person that I didn't think was alive until my sixth year in school, he saved us all and is one of the best people I ever met" I told him "And don't forget you'll be meeting your cousins"

We walked down the platform I caught sight of my brother. We walked up to him.

"Hiya Harry, long time no see"

"Hi Rebecca you have a bit of an Irish accent" He said.

"Well I have to say I like it in Ireland but the weather is terrible, anyway, is this Albus?" I asked.

"Yeah, Albus this is your aunt Rebecca" he said telling Albus.

"It's very nice to meet you" he said.

"And you, hi Ginny" I said she appeared with little Lily.

"Hi Rebecca, this is our daughter Lily" she said, I was about to say hi to Lily when I heard a little voice.

"Uncle 'Arry , Daddy's trying to Avada Kedavra me!" Emily screamed and hid behind Harry's legs. Seamus then appeared.

"Little minx that one is" he puffed.

"Emily come here" I said and took her in my arms.

"We better go, it was nice seeing you again" I said and went to find Sarah.

"Mam, she's over there" Harry said pointing to Sarah. We walked over she was. Emily and Sarah were talking.

"Seamus" Sarah squealed giving her cousin a hug.

"Sarah you can go on the train if you like" I told Sarah she didn't object, Sarah and Emily were like me but they had their fathers sandy hair and my emerled green eyes and Harry just looked like Seamus every single bit of him.

"Rebecca this is Scorpious, Andrew and Madaline" she introduced all of her children the all had Malfoy's hair but Sarah's bright blue eyes "Go on to the train" she ordered. Malfoy appeared behind her. He hugged each of his children and bed them goodbye. A flying paper bird flew past Emily's hand reached up to grab it. She missed and started to cry. I took out my wand and made her her own. She was quite. Emily introduced her children to us Neville Rony and Sophie. The went on the train because there was five minutes until the train left and Harry was having cold feet. I handed Emily to Seamus and spoke to Harry.

"Harry what's wrong?" I asked.

"Mam, what if I can't do magic" he said worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if I end up like Dad and blow everything up and anything?" he asked.

"Oh Harry, your Dad blew up everything in sight when he was your age but he is now a very talented wizard , he might blow up thing now and then, that's why he doesn't do the cooking, and lets hope for your sake the you take some of my brains and some of your father's" I said reassuring him.

"Ok Mam thanks I'll send an owl in a few days" he said.

"You better" I said "Now off you go" and he was gone. He sat with his sister and his cousins and waved goodbye to us.

"That's why I don't cook then is it?" Seamus asked with Emily in his arms.

"Daddy don't be silly you can't cook to save your life" She said, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Even your daughter thinks so" I laughed.

We walked back to the car. I couldn't help but think I had never had pain of seeing my family die or being tortured in nineteen years.

I didn't make most of these characters up but some are my own ideas.


End file.
